We're always Together, Right?
by shzxiu
Summary: Random couple just fun and not real, semua pemain pure milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing, shzxiu hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.. :) Not Yaoi, Death chara, just friendship Idol Fanfic, Suju , SHINee, EXO Boyfriend, Sistar Beast dll, Charater bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu
1. Prolog

We're always together, right?

-Prolog-

* * *

Jo Youngmin adalah seorang anak lelaki yang sangat manis, ramah dan penurut pada appa dan eommanya. Youngmin anak yang sangat lembut dan ramah. Hidupnya sempurna, dalam hidup ini, dia memiliki segalanya, baik fisik maupun skill. Youngmin adalah namja yang manis dan tampan, rambutnya pirang dan kulit seputih susu. Dia adalah prince charming di Shinwa

No Minwoo adalah seorang anak lelaki yang sebaya dengan Youngmin, dia adalah sepupu Youngmin yang tinggal di Jepang. Dia typikal anak yang mudah bergaul dan easy going, benar-benar anak yang polos dan tak pernah marah. wajahnya yang seperti hamster terkesan imut dan lucu, rambutnya berwarna merah kecoklatan dan pipi yang lumayan chubby.

Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang anak lelaki yang berasal dari China dia orang yang dingin, dia orang yang benar-benar tidak perduli dengan sekelilingnya, tapi siapa sangka ternyata dibalik sifat dinginnya Tao adalah anak yang manja dan sedikit cengeng, dia adalah salah satu _superstar _disekolah, dia pintar dan tampan banyak para yeoja yang menyukainya. dia adalah seorang Ice Prince yang terkenal dingin.

Apa jadinya jika Jo Youngmin yang ramah dan sepupunya No Minwoo yang polos, terikat oleh garis yang mengubungkan mereka berdua dengan Huang Zi Tao yang dingin tapi manja. Dan yang parahnya Minwoo dan Youngmin sama sekali tidak mengenal Zi Tao. Mereka bertiga secara 'sepihak' telah mangambil jalan mereka masing-masing dan akhirnya sang takdir pun mempertemukan mereka.

Saat waktu telah menentukan tiga insan yang terhubung garis takdir itu harus bertemu, dan menentukan takdir masa depan mereka, Minwoo yang sedang berusaha mempertahankan kebahagian yang dimiliki, sementara Youngmin sedang berusaha memendam masa lalunya yang kelam, sedangkan berlahan tapi pasti Zi Tao pun mulai berubah dan mengurangi kadar rasa benci dihatinya.

Di saat Youngmin, Minwoo dan Zi Tao yang mulai akrab dan merasa 'ikatan' mereka semakin kuat, mereka pun mengambil jalan hidup mereka, tapi tanpa mereka sadari mereka sedang menuju jurang 'kematian'. dan mereka pun dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit yang sangat menyakitkan untuk mereka. dan hal itu sanggup merubah hidup Youngmin seutuhnya. Merubah sang _prince charming _yang ramah dan sangat perhatian pada sekelilingnya menjadi _ice prince _yang sangat dingin dan tidak peduli pada apapun.

"Hiks.. eomma appa, bogoshippoyo."/ "Jujur aku sedikit iri."/ "Aku benci kalian!"/ "Aku sayang kalian!"/ "Aku PASTI bahagia selama kita bersama."/ "Tentu saja babo! Kita kan teman!'/ "AKU MUAK! AKU BENCI DIRIKU SENDIRI!''/ "JEBAL! AKAN AKU LAKUKAN APA PUN UNTUKMU, TAPI JEBAL! JANGAN SEPERTI INI!"/ "BOHONG.! INI SEMUA BOHONG.!"/ "ARGHHHHHH... CUKUP! AKU MOHON HENTIKAN! INI MENYAKITKAN..."/ "YOUNGIE, TAO, MINU JEBAL!"/ "Arghhh.. aku mohon Tuhan, hiks... aku mohon, Jangan hiks.. ambil mereka.."/ "Saranghae.."/ "Aishiteru."/ "Wo Ai Ni."/ "Kami sayang pada kalian, selamat natal semua"/


	2. Chapter 1 : The Memories

_Chapter 1 : THE MEMORIES_

_Seoul, 24 Desember 1998_

Youngmin kecil melangkahkan kakinya di atas salju yang sudah banyak mengumpul dihalaman depan rumahnya, membuat jejak-jejak lucu di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya, dibelakang Youngmin nampak seorang yeoja paru baya yang merupakan eomma bocah itu sedang tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah bocah tersebut, tak kala terkadang youngmin kecil terjatuh ditumpukan salju karena menginjak syalnya sendiri yang terlampau panjang, tapi tak pernah ada tangisan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat terjatuh, justru senyum iseng yang tertera di bibir mungilnya saat dia terjatuh.

Terkadang eomma bocah itu nampak panik saat melihat anaknya terjatuh, tapi saat eommanya ingin membantu Youngmin kecil berdiri, anak itu justru berlari meninggalkan eommanya jauh dibelakang.

"Youngie, hati-hati ..." seru eommanya khawatir, tapi bocah itu tidak mengubris ucahan eommanya, yeoja paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang lalu dia berjalan dengan cepat untuk mengejar Youngmin

"Ne Umma..." jawab Youngmin asal sambil terus berlari. "Young..." ucapan eommanya terhenti saat melihat ada seorang namja paru baya di depannya dan didepan putranya, senyum yeoja itu mengembang sempurna saat dia yakin siapa namja tersebut.

"Jeongmin oppa..." ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum manis lalu melambaikan tangannya keudara mencoba membuat namja paru baya itu melihat kearahnya.

"Appaaa..." seru Youngmin girang saat melihat namja paru baya itu menghampirinya dengan lengan terbuka menandakan pria itu siap menangkap Youngmin kecil kepelukannya. Dengan semangat Youngmin menambah kecepatan berlarinya, tak dihiraukan lagi salju yang bisa membuatnya terjatuh kapan saja.

"Youngie hat..."

BRUKK

Belum sempat eomma bocah itu menyelesaikan perkataannya Youngmin kecil sudah mendarat disalju dengan keadaan tengkurap

Eomma dan appa bocah itu dengan sigap berlari dengan cepat kearah youngmin yang sedang terjatuh.

"Youngie Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Jeongmin khawatir sambil menggendong youngmin kecil yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya yang belepotan dengan salju.

"Ne appa, Gwaenchana" jawab Youngmin sekenanya sambil menggosokan lengan bajunya pada pipinya yang penuh salju.

Saat Youngmin sedang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya, tiba-tiba eommanya menarik lengannya dan mencium pipinya yang dingin.

"Na, sudah tidak apa-apakan chagi?" tanya eommanya sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut, Youngmin hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum girang,

"Karin, hari ini kita jadi merayakan natal dirumah Angelina nonna?" tanya Jeongmin kepada Karin sambil melihat lurus kearah yeoja yang sedang mengelus-ngelus kepala Youngmin.

"Tentu saja jadi oppa, Angelina eonnie sudah menelponi-ku dari tadi" jelas Karin kepada Jeongmin.

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat sekarang saja ya, biar tidak terlalu malam sampai-nya" ucap Jeongmin sambil melirik keatas, memastikan mereka tidak berangkat terlalu gelap.

"Kajja." lanjut Jeongmin sambil mencoba berjalan kearah mobil-nya yang terparkir dari tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar Jeongmin oppa," kata Karin sambil menarik lengan Jeongmin, Jeongmin pun terdiam beberapa saat.

Dengan lembut Karin merapihkan syal Youngmin yang berantakan karena terinjak tadi saat Youngmin berlarian di salju.

"Baiklah sudah selesai" ucap Karin sambil melipat bagian akhir syal Youngmin yang dibetulkan tadi,

"Gomawo umma" ucap Youngmin senang lalu dia menarik wajah Karin dan memberikan ciuman basah dipipi eommanya

Muaaahhh...

lalu tertawa malu setelahnya, Karin pun tertawa gemas lalu mencubit pipi gempal bocah tersebut dengan gemas.

"Youngie-ah, buat appa mana?" protes Jeongmin sambil menunjukan wajah cemburunya kepada Youngmin.

Muaaahhh...

Youngmin kecil memberikan ciuman singkat di dagu kanan Jeongmin lalu tertawa lebar setelahnya, Jeongmin pun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku putranya itu.

"Kajja oppa, Youngie, nanti kita bisa terlalu malam sampai dirumah Angelina eonnie dan Seungri oppa ..." ucap Karin sambil menarik lengan suaminya tersebut

"Arra chagi.." kata Jeongmin pada Karin yang sudah berjalan didepannya lalu melirik kearah Youngmin yang terdiam sambil memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

Youngmin kecil terus memandang dunia luar rumahnya dari kaca jendela mobil appanya, dia terus mengomentari segala yang dilihatnya dijalan.

"Umma, itu apa ci?" tanyanya polos sambil menunjuk kotak merah kaca di pinggir jalan.

"Itu telepon umum sayang," jawab Karin sabar sambil melirik kearah objek perhatian Youngmin.

"Oh, namyana teyepon umum ya umma" ucap Youngmin lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ne chagi, waeyo?" jawab Jeongmin dari balik jok depannya sambil memandang Youngmin dari kaca spion depan yang selalu memantulkan semua tingkah Youngmin di jok belakang.

"Aniya appa..." Jawab Youngmin polos sambil terus melihat telepon umum dipinggir jalan yang lama kemaan menghilang di balik belokan.

"Umma, ko dicini banyac po'onna?" tanya Youngmin sambil memutar-mutar kepalanya melihat sekelilingnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi hutan.

"Um... iya Youngie ini kita sudah hampir sampai dirumah Choi ajusshi"

"Tapi sejak kapan Seungri hyung dan Angelina nonna mulai melakukan reboisasi dirumahnya?"

"Entahlah oppa, aku juga tidak tau."

"Umma leboicaci itu apa?"

"Umh... reboisasi it.."

"Kita sampai"

Ucapan Jeongmin barusan menghentikan ucapan Karin, dengan cepat Karin melihat kedepan kaca mobil, dan sampailah mereka didepan sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah, rumah itu bahkan lebih besar dari pada rumah Youngmin.

"Umma, appa, ini dimanya?" tanya Youngmin binggung dengan pemandangan sekelilingnya.

"Ini rumah Choi ajusshi Youngie-ah" jawab eommanya lembut

"Kajja, Youngie-ah eomma gendong" ucap Karin lagi sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Dengan cepat Youngmin berdiri dijok tempat duduknya dan menginjak _dashbor _mobil appanya dan sampai di jok tempat eommanya duduk, lalu menjatuhkan diri di tubuh eommanya, membiarkan eommanya yang masih muda itu menggendongnya keluar dari mobil itu.

"Aigoo, Youngie-ah, biar appa saja yang menggendongmu, masa kau digendong oleh eommamu? Kau kan berat Youngie-ah"

"Ne Appa" jawab Youngmin pelan lalu merentangkan tangannya meminta digendong, tak ingin anaknya berubah pikiran, Jeongmin langsung mengangkat anak tunggalnya itu

"Aigoo~ ternyata kau sudah besar ya Youngie..." ucap Jeongmin yang ternyata mendapat sedikit beban tambahan di tangannya.

Sementara Youngmin hanya diam, dia lebih memilih memperhatikan sekelilingnya ketimbang menyahuti ucapan appanya.

Appa mulai berjalan dan Youngmin melihat kearah depan, nampaklah sebuah pintu putih besar yang tertutup, lalu eommanya mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya kepintu itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Ceklek~

"Annyeong..."

"Annyeong, Aigoo~ Karin-ah, Jeongmin-ah, aku pikir kalian tidak jadi datang" nampaklah seorang yeoja paru baya yang terlihat senang sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Karin.

"Ah, mana mungkin kami tidak datang Angelina eonnie" jawab Karin ringan sambil menerima uluran tangan yeoja tersebut dan menempelkan pipinya di pipi Angelina

"Hai, Jeongmin apa kab..." ucapan Angelina terpotong saat melihat bocah kecil berambut pirang yang digendong oleh Jeongmin.

Matanya membelalak takjub melihat anak manis tersebut, dua tahun yang lalu Youngmin masih sangat kecil dan baru belajar berjalan, sekarang anak tersebut sudah berusia empat tahun dan sangat berubah, kalau saat berusia satu tahun Youngmin sangat imut dan sering mengeluarkan air liur dari sudut bibirnya, sekarang dia nampak manis dan tampan, ntah bagaimana Tuhan menyatukan kedua unsur tersebut sedemikian rupa.

"Kyaa~ Youngminnie kau manis sekali sekarang masih ingat padaku tidak?" ujar Angelina gemas sambil mencubit lembut pipi gempal tapi dingin bocah tersebut.

"Gomawo ajhumma," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Youngmin yang hampir saja membuat Angelina berteriak ala fangirl.

"Mianae, Youngie engga ingyat" jawab Youngmn murung. Tapi dia tetap berusaha keras mengingat-ingat siapa kah yeoja paruh baya ini,

"Ah~ baiklah, tak apa..." jawab Angelina nampak agak kecewa tapi ia mengerti kalau wajar Youngmin tidak memiliki memori tentang dirinya, karena memang saat itu dia masih sangat kecil.

"Kajja masuk, udara diluar sangat dingin, kasihan Youngie nanti kedinginan.." ajak Angelina kepada keluarga kecil tersebut.

Angelina menyingkir dari ambang pintu lalu mempersilahkan Karin masuk lebih dahulu dari pada Jeongmin dan Youngmin sendiri. Lalu dia menutup pintu dan menyusul Karin dan berjalan sejajar dengannya.

.

.

"Appa ada cintelklas!" Youngmin kecil berseru sambil menunjuk boneka sinterklas besar di atas perapian.

Otomatis langkah appanya pun terhenti, bermaksud membiarkan Youngmin melihat boneka itu lebih lama lagi, ya Youngmin memang sangat menyukai sinterklas.

Dulu sewaktu Halbeoji dan halmeonni-nya masih ada, harboji Youngmin selalu menjadi sinterklas saat malam natal dan memberikan Youngmin hadiah kecil, jika Youngmin membantu eommanya membuat kue dirumah.

tapi kebiasaan itu terhenti saat Halbeoji dan halmeonni-nya meninggal dunia, kebiasaan itu tergantikan dengan kebiasaan kado saat malam natal.

Ya kado yang sengaja disiapkan eomma dan appanya saat Youngmin sudah tertidur, diletakan disamping ranjangnya dikamarnya.

Jeongmin yang mendadak mengingat masa lalu kemudian tersenyum simpul lalu mengelus lembut puncak kepala putranya,

"Iya, chagi," jawab Jeongmin lembut setelah itu Jeongmin kembali melanjutkan berjalan mengejar Angelina dan Karin didepan.

"Appa, ige mwoya?" Youngmin kecil bertanya, menunjuk pada hiasan di depannya (didinding kananya) berwujud dedaunan yang dipasang di tembok dekat jendela, Jeongmin tertawa kecil.

"Itu mistletoe, sayang," Jeongmin menjawab lembut

Youngmin kecil mengerutkan dahi, masih tidak mengerti maksud 'mistletoe' ini. Ia mencoba berpikir sendiri, tapi lalu kepalanya malah jadi pusing. Sambil memajukan bibir dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia kembali menatap Jeongmin, sementara Jeongmin kembali tertawa melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Umh... appa Mitel... mich... eh... micletu itu apya?" tanya Youngmin polos sambil menunjukan mata berbinar-binarnya. Jeongmin binggung mau jawab bagaimana

"Youngie-ah bagaimana kalau kamu tanya sama eomma saja?" jawab Jeongmin sambil berjongkok memberi kesempatan untuk Youngmin turun, anak itu hanya mengangguk semangat lalu turun dari gendongan Jeongmin dan berlari menuju eommanya

"Umma... Ummaa... Ummmaaaaaa..." teriak Youngmin gaduh, Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya. Remaja berambut hitam itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali menekuni buku yang dia baca.

Dan hal itu juga dilakukan oleh namdongsaeng Siwon, Minho ia pun kembali menekuni PSPnya yang sedari tadi dimainkannya

"Ada apa chagi?" tanya Karin kepada Youngmin yang sedang berlari kearahnya saat Youngmin sampai kepadanya, Karin langsung berjongkok agar tingginya dan tinggi Youngmin setara dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Umma mich... eh... micletu itu apya?" tanya Youngmin polos sambil menunjukan mata berbinar-binarnya andalannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dinding tepat diatas kepala dan kepala Karin. Karin memandang hiasan itu sambil berfikir sejenak,

"Umh... mistletoe itu hiasan natal yang biasanya ditempelkan didinding didekat jendela, kadang juga di depan pintu chagi..." ucap Karin kepada Youngmin kecil yang nampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Umh... eomma kenapya dilumah kita engga ada michelu?" tanya Youngmin polos , kali ini sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Karin hampir saja menjerit ala fangirl melihat betapa imutnya Youngmin.

"Umh... kenapa ya?" Karin balas bertanya. "Ah, mungkin karena dirumah kita sudah dipasang kaus kaki santa Youngie-ah, jadi tidak memasang mistletoe dirumah kita, tapi dulu kita juga memasangnya, tapi saat kita pulang dari London hiasan mistletoe sudah tidak terlihat lagi chagi" jelas Karin kepadanya sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya,

"Oh, begityu ya umma.." jawab Youngmin sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham, Karin tertawa gemas melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau tau Youngie-ah menurut legenda, kalau dua orang berdiri di bawah mistletoe, mereka harus berciuman," lanjut Karin kepadanya,

Mata Youngmin membelalak_. 'Tiuman?'_ Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _'cepelti di delama diTV?'_

Si kecil berambut pirang itu tersenyum, maju sambil meraih kedua pipi ibunya, lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman basah di hidung eommanya

MMUAH!

"Nah, cekalang cudah belesh..." kata Youngmin kecil kemudian. Ia tersenyum begitu lebarnya, sampai gigi depan yang sebesar gigi kelinci itu terlihat jelas.

Mata Karin berkaca-kaca, sebelum ia memeluk Youngmin erat-erat. "Aiiihhh! Putraku manis sekaliiiiiii!" serunya gembira.

"Ya, ya, ya. Youngmin memang manis sekali. Kapan ya Minu-ku bertingkah seimut itu," kata Angelina iri dari arah ruang keluarga. Wanita itu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, mengingat puteranya, yang walaupun imut dan manis, tapi tidak pernah bersikap lucu seperti Youngmin.

Di sampingnya, Jeongmin dan Seungri yang tadinya sedang berbincang bersama, hanya terkikik melihat persaingan aneh istri-istri mereka.

Dengan senyum lebar masih merekah di wajah, Karin melenggang masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga untuk duduk di samping Jeongmin.

"Ah..." katanya sambil menghempaskan diri di atas sofa, "Minu-goon juga imut kok. Cuma agak pendiam saja,"

"Iya kan, iya kaaaaannnn!" Angelina berseru, mata berbinar teringat putera bungsunya yang seumur dengan Youngmin. Ia dan Karin larut dalam pembicaraan berkecepatan tinggi mengenai kelucuan anak-anak mereka. Tentang Minwoo yang disangka anak perempuan di TK-nya, tentang Youngmin yang setiap hari dikejar-kejar para gadis di TK untuk bermain rumah-rumahan (Youngmin jadi suami, gadis itu jadi istri,).

Sementara itu, Youngmin yang tadi ditinggal di bawah mistletoe menengok ke kanan dan kiri dengan bosan, mencari sesuatu untuk dimainkan. Saat itulah sebuah bola berhenti menggelinding tepat di kakinya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan memungut bola itu. Kedua matanya berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

_'Bola ciapa ini, kenapa ada di cini?'_

"Nuguceyo?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Youngmin. Ia mendongak, dan melihat seorang anak berambut coklat menatapnya curiga. Anak itu memiliki kulit yang putih dan sepasang mata hitam yang kelam .

Youngmin tersenyum lebar ke arah anak itu, sekali lagi memamerkan gigi kelincinya, "Aku Youngie, nuguceyo?"

Anak berambut coklat itu tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Minu,"

"Hee...Minu. Minu. Minu..." Youngmin berkata berulangkali, mengetes nama itu di lidahnya. Anak berambut pirang itu nyengir lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Minwoo, "Minu. Teman Youngie,"

Minwoo ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum meraih tangan itu, "Youngie. Teman Minu," Sepasang senyuman, dan keduanya mendeklarasikan diri sebagai teman, mulai hari ini.

"Ung...mau main?" tanya Minwoo, kedua bola mata hitamnya tertuju pada bola di tangan Youngmin. Si kecil bermata hitam berbinar itu menyadari hal ini, lalu menyodorkan bola ke tangan Minwoo, yang diterima dengan gembira oleh teman barunya itu.

"Ayo mai-AH!" seru Youngmin tiba-tiba, membuat Minwoo kecil menatapnya penuh tanya. Anak berambut pirang itu menunjuk pada mistletoe di atas mereka. "Mitel...eh...mictelu! umma bilang, kalo kita beldili di bawah micletu, kita halush ciuman!" kata anak itu bersemangat.

Minwoo tampak bingung, ia mengerutkan dahi dan menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Cium?"

Youngmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat,

"Iya, cium! Tadi Youngie cium umma dicini!"

Minwoo memiringkan kepala, "Youngie yang cium Minu, apa Minu yang cium Youngie.?"

Kali ini, Youngmin ikut bingung,

"Ummm...cama-cama?" ia bertanya, jari telunjuk di bibir. Ia melihat eommanya tadi melakukan hal ini kalau sedang berpikir, jadi ia mengikuti. Biar dianggap sudah besar.

Minwoo mengangguk, lalu memajukan bibirnya ke arah Youngmin, yang juga balas memajukan bibirnya.

"Ungg..." keduanya maju dengan mata terpejam. Terus maju,maju terus, terus, dan saat Minwoo maju selangkah, kaus kakinya terpeleset remah-remah biskuit di lantai. Keduanya terjatuh, dahi beradu keras.

DUG!

Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, tangis Minwoo dan Youngmin meledak. Mereka berdua duduk di lantai sambil memegangi dahi mereka yang kini benjol.

"Huweeee! Minu tidak mau ciuman lagiiiii!"

"Youngie jugaaa! Huweeee!"

"Ummaaaa!"

"Cakiiittt!"

Siwon menghela nafas, buku yang sedari tadi dibaca terlupakan. Sementara Minho tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat tingkat namdongsaengnya dan keponakannyan itu

Sementara eommanya dan Jo Ajhumma sibuk menenangkan Minwoo dan Youngmin yang sedari tadi terus menangis dengan kencangnya. Mereka mengelus-ngelus kepala kedua anak tersebut.

"Ya, Youngie, uljimma chagi.." bujuk Karin kepada Youngmin yang masih terus menangis Karin mengelus-ngelus membiarkan anaknya itu menangis dibahunya.

"Ya Minu uljimma, malu dong sama appa sama Jo ajhussi, sama Siwon dan Minho hyung juga chagi, arra?" ucap oemma Minwoo sambil mengendong-gendong Minwoo dan membawanya menjauh dari ruang keluarga.

Tak selang waktu yang lama, Angelina datang dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya,

"Ah, Angelina eonnie Minwoo-goon odiiga?" tanya Karin pada Angelina saat Angelina datang seorang diri keruang keluarga,

"Ah~ Minwoo sudah tertidur dikamarnya Karin." jawab Angelina santai sambil berjalan kearah sofa diruang keluarga.

"Ah..." desah Angelina saat bokongnya sudah terasa nyaman disofa.

"Karin-ah dimana Youngie? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya anak manis itu?" tanya Angelina saat melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ah dia sudah tertidur di kamar Minho tadi" jawab Seungri.

"Nampaknya kita akan merayakan malam natal tanpa kehadiran dua malaikat manis itu" ucap Jeongmin sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah lah... ayo kita mulai saja makan malamnya." ucap Seungri sambil berjalan kearah meja makan yang langsung diikuti oleh Siwon dan Minho.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 : the Smile of Prince Charming

12 years later

_Seoul, 24 Desember 2012_

"YA! Ppaliwa, hyung sudah terlambat datang ke acara di-sukira!" teriak seorang namja paruh baya yang tampan dari depan pintu sambil terduduk didepan pintu apartermennya dan memakai sepatu,

"Ne Hyung," teriak seorang namja berambut pirang dari kamarnya, secepat kilat ia membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dan segera berlari menuruni tangga dan mendapati Hyungnya sedang memakai sepatu.

Dengan cepat ia segera duduk disamping Hyungnya dan memakai sepatunya dan mengikat tali sepatunya dengan asal-asalan.

"Kajja," ucap Namja yang nampak lebih tua dari namja berambut pirang, sementara namja berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Lalu mereka segera berjalan kearah lift dan langsung menekan tombol lantai besmen lalu setelah pintu lift itu terbuka, mereka berlari kecil dan segera masuk kemobil silver metalik yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu lift, lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi mobil itu melesat kearah luar besmen

* * *

Tittle : We're Always Together, Right? l part 2 l The Smile Of Prince Charming

Cast : Jo Youngmin (y.o 17 years old)

Kim Jongin (Kai) (y.o 17 years old)

Yang Yoseob (y.o 17 years old)

Xi Luhan (y.o 17 years old)

Oh Se Hoon (y.o 17 years old)

Huang Zi Tao (y.o 17 years old)

Choi Siwon (y.o 23 years old)

*Sorry buat tanggal ulang tahunnya Yoseob from Beast aku ganti bukan sesuai dengan tanggal aslinya  
maaf jika ada typo disini karena saya juga masih author newbie bener-bener newbie, hehehe, karena jadi author baru tadi siang (curcol)

Ah, saya juga ga minta review ko, saya cuma mau anda review karena ceritanya memang perlu pujian atau pun kritikan, so enjoy this Story

-Shzxiu-

_-THE SMILE OF PRINCE CHARMING-_

"Ya! Hyung, kau jangan gila, kurangi kecepatan mu itu.!" teriak seorang namja berambut pirang sambil memukul lengan seorang namja tampan disebelahnya,

"Ya Youngmin-ah aku sudah terlambat! Aku ada acara di sukira hari ini, kalau aku telat lagi Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung akan membunuhku!" ucap namja itu ketus pada namja bernama Youngmin itu.

"Tapi kau juga bisa membunuh kita kalau cara mengemudimu seperti itu Siwon hyung.." jawab Youngmin tak kalah ketus kepada namja bernama Siwon itu.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu takut, aku sudah mendapatkan SIM.!" ucap Siwon santai sambil terus mengemudikan mobil-nya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat-nya.

"Hyung aku membenci-mu! Aku tidak akan mau lagi naik mobil yang kau kemudikan!" ucap Youngmin tanpa memandang kearah Siwon sambil menggenggam erat _seftbelt-_nya dan memandang ngeri kedepan.

"Tsk, terserah kau saja, yang penting aku tidak dijadikan sosis panggang oleh Yesung dan Leeteuk hyung!" dengus Siwon dengan wajah sedikit frustasi.

Dalam waktu 5 menit mereka sudah sampai digerbang sekolah Youngmin, Siwon menatap sekolah itu dalam diam, dia tak mengerti kenapa Youngmin mau saja memilih sekolah ini sebagai tempatnya untuk menghabiskan masa 3 tahun terindah dalam hidupnya,

Padahal Siwon sangat ingin Youngmin masuk sekolah seni seperti _School of Performing Arts Seoul, karena menurut Siwon, Youngmin memiliki bakat tersendiri menjadi seorang Idol. _

_"__Hyung, aku berangkat ya.." ucap Youngmin menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya tadi. Dengan kikuk Siwon mengangguk._

_"__Ne" ucap Siwon sekena-nya, saat Youngmin sudah keluar dari mobil, Siwon teringat jadwalnya di Sukira._

_Dengan cepat Siwon keluar dari mobil dan memandang sekelilingnya, melihat dimana Youngmin yang sudah tinggal dengannya sejak ia lulus junior high school._

_"__YOUNGMIN-AH" panggil Siwon saat melihat namja yang dicari nya sejak tadi sedang berjalan dilapangan menuju gedung sekolah_

Merasa terpanggil Youngmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru sekolah, mencari tau siapa kah yang memanggilnya tadi.

Youngmin memandang kebelakang dan melihat hyung-nya melambaikan tangan kearahnya lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri mulutnya.

"KAU PULANG LAH DENGAN YOSEOB ATAU DENGAN Kai HARI INI, HARI INI HYUNG AKAN PULANG MALAM," teriak Siwon dari gerbang.

Youngmin hanya terdiam mendengar teriakan 'tidak sopan' dari hyung-nya itu. Dia bisa mendengar bisik-bisikan aneh sekarang dan semua mata memandang kepadanya. Dan Youngmin yakin itu pasti ada hubungan-nya dengan dirinya dan hyungnya itu

"DENGAN SEHUN ATAU LUHAN JUGA BOLEH" teriak Siwon lagi dari gerbang Siwon membuyarkan prediksi Youngmin tadi.

Youngmin mendengus, rasanya memalukan sekali seorang anak SHS diteriaki oleh hyung-nya tentang pulang harus menebeng dengan siapa.

Saat itu juga Youngmin berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan segera menjemput _Audy_ merah-nya dari 'rumah sakit'.

"NE HYUNG" balas Youngmin berteriak, dia sudah terlalu malas dan terlalu malu untuk datang menghampiri hyungnya saat ini,

Lalu Siwon berlari menuju mobilnya dan membawa mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

.

.

"Annyeong Youngmin-ah~"

"Annyeong Youngmin-ssi~"

Banyak yeoja dikoridor sekolah yang menyapa Youngmin dengan wajah berseri-seri, sementara lawan bicaranya hanya memasang senyum simpul, hanya dengan senyuman simpul-nya itu yeoja-yeoja itu bisa tertawa sambil melompat-lompat.

"Wah, pagi-pagi kau sudah menjadi sorotan ya..." tiba-tiba ada suara dibelakang Youngmin, Youngmin sudah sangat familiar dengan suara itu, jadi dia tidak menoleh kebelakang saat mendengarnya karena dia tidak merasa ucapan itu penting.

Tak lama dia membiarkan ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang merangkul bahu kanan-nya.

"Kau sangat popular ya Youngmin, _fangirl-_mu banyak sekali" ucap seseorang lagi tapi dari sisi kiri Youngmin,

"Bagaimana jika kau memiliki boyband seperti Siwon hyung dan Minho hyung ya? Kurasa Super Junior dan SHINee pasti kalah pamor-nya dengan boyband-mu" ucap namja yang merangkul bahu kanan Youngmin.

"Tentu saja, belum menjadi idol saja Youngmin sudah menjadi superstar" jawab namja di sisi kirinya lagi

"Kai-ah, kau tau aku kan? Aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia entertaint seperti itu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi idol?" jawab Youngmin tenang dan melirik namja yang sedari tadi merangkul bahu kanan-nya.

"Huh, kalau aku tidak harus bertanggung jawab pada perusahaan appa, aku akan lebih memilih menjadi Idol" jawab Kai Suram,

Merasa ada aura yang sangat suram disisi kanannya, Youngmin menoleh kesisi kirinya dan mendapati namja imut yang sedari tadi berjalan dengan nya sibuk dengan _Tab_-nya

"Ntahlah, aku juga tidak mau jadi bahan tonton-an begini.." jawab Youngmin sambil berfikir dan merebut _Tab_ dari tangan Luhan.

"Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat Kai lah yang paling tampan diantara kita, iyakan Luhan" ucap Youngmin sambil melirik Kai disisi kanannya.

Seketika dari diri Kai ada aura gembira yang sangat luar biasa. Sementara Luhan? Dengan gusar ia merebut _Tab_-nya dari tangan Youngmin, dia tahu benar kalau sahabatnya ini sudah memegang _Tab_, pasti dia akan mengotak-atik-nya sampai menjadi _Hang_,

"Mungkin" jawab Luhan singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan-nya dari _Tab-_nya.

"Jeongmal?" ucap Kai girang, Kai memandang Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar, aura suramnya sudah hilang ntah kemana. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap Kai sekilas dan langsung memutar bola matanya malas

"Gyahahaha, aku tau kalau aku memang tam..."

"Kau tidak tampan Kim Jongin! Kau itu hitam dan pesek!" ucapan Luhan yang sadis memotong ucapan Kai sambil menatap Kai dengan sudut matanya

"Menurutku Sehun lah yang tampan, dia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan dia memiliki sifat yang cool." lanjut Luhan, dia memandang Kai dengan tatapan -TidakSepertiKau-, sementara aura suram kembali meliputi diri Kai.

Youngmin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa geli saat melihat perubahan wajah Kai.

"Menurutku kau juga tampan Luhan-ah" ucap Youngmin sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Luhan,

"Kalau aku sih" ucapan Luhan terhenti sambil memandangi dirinya sendiri dari bayangan-nya yang terpantul dari pintu kaca ruang OSIS yang kebetulan mereka lalui.

"Jauh dari kata tampan." gumamnya pelan sambil menarik nafas sejenak, lalu melirik kearah Youngmin, yang masih berjalan dengan santainya.

Terkadang Luhan meresa kesal dengan dirinya, kenapa ia tidak dilahirkan seperti Kai atau Sehun yang memiliki wajah yang tampan. Kenapa dia dilahir-kan dengan wajah seperti seorang yeoja lengkap dengan pipi yang lumayan chubby, bibir yang tipis dan kulit putih susunya.

"Menurutku, kau kiyeopta, kau type namja yang manis, cantik sekaligus tampan, bukankah itu sempurna dan keren?" gumam Youngmin pelan tanpa memandang Luhan yang berdiri disampingnya.

Luhan menghentikan lamunan-nya tentang dirinya sendiri, dan menatap Youngmin tak percaya, dia tak menyangka kalau Youngmin mendengar ucapan-nya tadi dan menjawab rasa tak percaya dirinya,

Tanpa Luhan sadari, senyuman-nya terkembang sempurna dipipi cubbynya, baru kali ini ada orang yang bilang kalau dirinya manis, cantik sekaligus tampan, bukankah itu cukup lucu? Karena definisi tampan dan cantikpun bertolak belakang.

"Iya benar Luhannie, hanya karena kau terlahir memiliki wajah seperti seorang yeoja, kau jadi minder? Tak ada yang salah dengan itu, memang apa salahnya kalau punya wajah yang manis.?" ucap Kai sambil nyengir dan menatap Luhan.

"Apa lagi kau memiliki sifat yang tenang, kau cool but take care with your circles ah~ kau benar-benar namja yang sangat sempurna Luhannie, aku saja iri padamu.! Tapi tetap aku yang paling tampan diantara kita! dan Sehun bukanlah tandinganku, karena dia cadel!" lanjut Kai sambil nyengir kuda kepada Youngmin dan Luhan.

Dan sekali lagi Luhan hanya bisa terseyum, dalam hati dia mulai mensyukuri keadaan fisiknya.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening, semua sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan Luhan tidak meyukai suasana hening seperti ini.

Lalu dia memasukan _Tab_-nya kedalam ransel selempangan-nya. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sehun dan Yoseob?" tanya Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening ini.

"Kalau Sehun sih tadi aku lihat sedang berjalan di trotoar menuju sekolah" ucap Kai santai, sambil meregangkan tangannya di atas kepalanya.

"Mwo!? Kau melihat Sehun berjalan?" ucap Youngmin tak percaya, sementara Kai hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya, menurut Youngmin Kai terlihat sangat yakin dengan penglihatan-nya.

"Dan ka.." ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh Kai

"Iya ia berjalan, dengan seragam sekolah kok, dengan earphone di telinganya dan dengan top.."

"Ya! Bukan itu maksud-ku Kai" Yongmin berucap agak keras, dia mengehela nafas dalam dan menutup matanya untuk meredam emosi-nya yang memaksanya untuk memukul kepala Kai.

Youngmin tak perduli dengan apa alasan Sehun berjalan selama berangkat tapi yang dia tau musim dingin ini pasti sangat dingin apa lagi kalau jalan sendirian. Dan bodohnya Kai kenapa namja itu bukannya menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama!? Dasar Kai pabbo!

"Nan jeongmal pabboya Kim Jongin.!" ucap Luhan kalem lengkap dengan tatapan pasrah, seakan-akan Luhan pasrah memiliki teman yang sangat babo seperti Kai.

"Ya! siapa yang kau sebut pabbo, huh?" ucap Kai tak terima, dia berhenti berjalan dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang siap membunuh kapan saja.

Luhan dan Youngmin pun otomatis berhenti berjalan juga, Youngmin memandang Kai dan Luhan datar, sementara Luhan memandang Kai dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Tentu saja kau Kim Jongin" ucap Luhan dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kai sudah terpancing emosi ia sudah mengangkat tangannya dan siap untuk memukul pipi Luhan, tapi terhenti karena tangan Youngmin sudah menangkap tangan Kai sebelum sampai dipipi chubby Luhan.

"Cukup! Aku tau kalian sering cekcok karena berbeda pendapat, tapi aku tidak mau kalian berkelahi!" ucap Youngmin menengahi Kai dan Luhan.

"Dan kalian.." bisik Youngmin dengan nada mengancam yang mengerikan, dan Youngmin menatap Kai dan Luhan bergantian dengan sorot mata yang sangat tajam.

"Jangan pernah membuat keributan disekolah!" lanjut Youngmin dengan suara pelan dan dingin yang tidak pernah didengar oleh mereka selama ini.

Mau tidak mau semua pasang mata sepanjang koridor itu menatap ke-tiga namja itu, ada yang menatap ingin tau, ada juga yang menatap karena takjub melihat teriakan dingin dan mengancam Youngmin,

karena setahu mereka, Youngmin itu adalah anak yang lembut dan tidak pernah berteriak pada orang lain.

Sementara Youngmin melepaskan tanganya dari tangan Kai yang tadi hampir membuat wajah Luhan memar.

Sementara Luhan dan Kai sudah terdiam saat mendengar teriakan temannya, teriakan yang bisa dibilang tak pernah didengar oleh mereka sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana kembali menjadi sangat hening, bahkan bisik-bisik yang menjalar cepat di koridor sampai terdengar berdenging di telinga Luhan, dan Luhan tidak suka suasana seperti ini, dia sangat membenci perasaan sepi seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa ya, sampai-sampai Sehun berjalan kaki?" tanya Luhan memecah suasana,

"Mungkin Sehun sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Kai konyol, Youngmin hanya mendengus lalu melanjutkan berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama-nya itu,

Lalu Luhan menatap Kai dengan suram, Kai hanya memandang Luhan dengan tampang watados, lalu Luhan mencibir sedikit lalu menarik tangan Kai dan berjalan mengejar Youngmin yang sudah didepannya

'Aku menyesal berharap terlahir seperti Kai' batin-nya dalam hati, diam-diam dia merasa beruntung lahir menjadi Luhan, ketimbang menjadi Kai yang pabbo-nya engga nanggung-nanggung.

**.**

"Hei! tunggu aku.." teriak seseorang dari belakang. Luhan dan Youngmin berhenti melangkah dan menatap kebelakang, sementara Kai merasa tidak perlu menatap kebelakang, karena dia sudah sangat familiar dengan suara itu.

Seseorang yang ternyata namja itu menambah kecepatan berlarinya dan menghampiri Youngmin, Luhan dan Kai didepannya, dengan nafas tersegal-segal dia merangkul bahu Luhan dan mulai mengatur nafasnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan terlihat sangat jelas.

Saat namja itu mengatur nafasnya tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dipipinya kirinya, lalu namja itu memandang kearah kirinya dan nampak lah Kai memberikannya air mineral dingin.

"Gomawo Kai-ah" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lemah. Lalu ia mengambil air mineral itu dan langsung meneguknya hingga hampir setengah.

"Tumben kau datang siang seperti ini Yoseob-ah" ucap Luhan pada namja yang merangkul bahunya itu.

"Dan tumben penampilan-mu sangat..." sejenak Youngmin memandang Yoseob dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Berantakan.." lanjut Youngmin dengan alis mata terangkat sebelah.

"Ne, ta... tadi aku di... cegat segerombolan yeoja digerbang, padahal aku su... sudah sengaja datang siang" ucap Yoseob terbata-bata karena kehabisan nafas.

"Ya! Habiskan dulu minuman-mu baru bicara yang benar" bentak Kai kepada Yoseob yang berbicara dengan nafas tersegal-segal.

Yoseob segera menuruti nasihat temannya itu, setelah puas bernafas, Yoseob pun menghabiskan air mineral yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Oh, iya, hari ini kan saengil-mu kan Yoseob?" ucap Luhan yang tampak sedang berfikir keras dan dengan suara tak yakin.

"Iya, memang hari ini saengil-nya Yoseob" jawab Youngmin sambil memandang Yeseob dengan senyum tulus.

Tiba-tiba semua terdiam, Yoseob tersenyum senang karena ternyata teman-temannya ingat dengan saengil-nya hari ini.

"Saengil chukkae ne Yoseob-ah.." ucap Youngmin dan Luhan berbarengan

Lantas mereka berempat saling melirik saat selesai mengucapkan saengil Yoseob dan terdiam, sedetik kemudian mereka pun tawa mereka-pun pecah dan tertawa bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau datang pagi seperti ini Kai-ah" tanya Yoseob pada Kai, saat tawanya sudah mereda, dia dan yang lain terlalu banyak tertawa tadi.

"Oh, iya soalnya aku.." Kai terdiam sejenak, lalu tiba membelalakan matanya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"ARGHHHHH... AKU DATANG PAGI KARENA MAU MENGERJAKAN TUGAS KIMIA KU YANG BELUM KERJAKAN" teriak Kai histeris,

Dengan cepat Kai berlari kearah kelas-nya, meninggalkan teman-temannya dikoridor dengan tampang schok

Tak lama dari pelariannya, Kai kembali lagi kepada teman-temannya. "Youngmin-ah, aku lihat tugas kimia-mu dong" ucap Kai dengan puppy eyes-nya

"Shirheo!" ucap Youngmin kalem, ia menutup matanya, sebenarnya Youngmin tidak tahan jika melihat Kai memasang puppy eyes-nya.

"Ya! Neppeun namja!" ucap Kai ngambek pada sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama.

Saat sedang ngambek Kai merasakan sesuatu membentur kepalanya dengan lembut, lalu ia menatap keatas dan melihat buku tugas Yoseob berada di atas kepalanya

"Ige, ppali, sebelum Jong Dae sonsaengnim datang." ucap Yoseob pura-pura membentak.

Takut temannya itu berubah pikiran, Kai langsung menyambar buku Tugas Yoseob dan berlari kearah kelas, dan menghilang di balik belokan ujung lorong.

Tak lama Kai pergi terdengar suara teriakan.

"GOMAWO YOSEOB-AH SARANGHAE, SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA" teriakan Kai mengema di sepanjang koridor dan membuat Yoseob malu setengah mati.

Sementara banyak yeoja yang memandangi Yoseob saat Kai berteriak seperti itu, lantas Yoseob membuang mukanya dan menatap luasnya lapangan disekolah-nya, mencoba menahan malu-nya.

"Menurutmu apa kita tidak terlalu memanjakan Kai?" tanya Youngmin memecah keheningan yang sedang terjadi, Youngmin menatap Yoseob yang sedari tadi memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Dia menunggu jawaban dari teman semasa sekolah menengah pertama-nya itu.

"Menurutku tidak juga, kau tau Kai kan Youngmin-ah?" ucap Yoseob sambil memandang menerawang kedepan.

Youngmin hanya menatap kedepan sambil ikut menerawang, dia mencoba mencari topik tentang Kai diotak-nya, Kai memang sedikit playboy, bagi Kai fangirl-nya adalah segalanya. Sejak Junior High School, Kai memang popular karena dia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan Kai sering kali tebar pesona didepan yeoja-yeoja.

Kai memang tergolong cukup pintar, karena Kai jarang tertinggal mata pelajaran, hanya saja dia sedikit pemalas dan sering tertidur dikelas, dan tentu saja Youngmin dan Yoseob akan men-tutori Kai jika ia tertinggal pelajaran.

Kai juga jago nge-dance, dia sering ikut dance street di daerah gangnam dan tak jarang pula menjadi DJ di street dance tersebut. Sebenarnya jauh dihati kecil Youngmin, dia lebih setuju kalau Kai menjadi idol, ketimbang menjadi pebisnis, tapi, tanggung jawab-nya itu merubah segala harapan yang dimiliki Kai dan Youngmin.

Luhan menatap teman-temannya yang terdiam, dan Luhan sangat tidak menyukai saat-saat sepi seperti ini, dia menjadi resah saat dia merasa sekelilingnya sunyi, lalu dia memandangi Yoseob yang menatap kedepan dengan senyum merekah di ujung bibirnya.

Luhan terpesona, senyum Yoseob kiyeopta tapi Yoseob kiyeopta tapi tak kehilangan kesan tampan di wajahnya, dan Yoseob tidak cantik seperti dirinya. Rasanya Yoseob sangat mengemaskan sekaligus tampan, mungkin kalau Luhan adalah yeoja, dia akan menjadikan Yoseob sebagai namjachingu-nya.

Saat sedang memirkirkan betapa kiyeopta-nya Yoseob, Luhan tersengol oleh lengan Youngmin.

"Dui bu qi" ucap Luhan gugup, ntah kenapa jika Luhan sedang gugup bahasa cina namja itu pun keluar. Dan dia merasa menjadi yaoi kalau memikirkan Yoseob. Dan dia pun merasa kalau dia-lah berjalan miring sehingga dia menyengol Youngmin.

"Meiguanxi Lu.." Jawab Youngmin lembut sambil tersenyum simpul. Lalu kembali menatap kedepan sambil kembali menerawang, saat sedang mengingat masa lalu, Youngmin kembali tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Neomu kiyeopta" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar, sesaat mata Luhan tidak bisa lepas dari senyuman Youngmin. Youngmin memang manis, tapi wajahnya memiliki rahang yang tegas paras yang tampan dan sekali lagi Youngmin tidak lah 'cantik' seperti dirinya dan yang baru Luhan sadari tersenyata Youngmin memiliki senyuman yang sangat menawan.

Dan saat itu juga Luhan sadar kenapa Youngmin bisa begitu famous dan ia menjadi mengerti kenapa Siwon hyung sangat ingin Youngmin menjadi seorang Idol.

Pelajaran Jong Dae sonsaengnim pun berakhir, Kai berhasil mengerjakan tugas akhir kimia-nya tanpa ketahuan oleh Jong Dae sonsaengnim, sekarang Kai sedang terkapar lemas di meja-nya karena sedari tadi dia sudah berusaha menjelaskan PR yang dikerjakan-nya dipapan tulis.

Yoseob sedang asik ber chat-ing ria di _gadget_-nya, sedangkan Luhan sedang sibuk membaca novel yang di pinjamnya dari Kim Young tadi saat pelajaran kimia, sementara Youngmin sedang memandang kearah langit yang membentang luas dari jendela kelas-nya.

Pandangan-nya menerawang, menginggat masa-masa JHS-nya, dia sering memandang langit dari jendela kelasnya, langit sangat indah saat dia melihatnya dari jendela kelasnya saat di JHS karena, kelas Youngmin, Kai dan Yoseob sendiri berada di lantai 3 saat itu.

Sekarang langit tidak begitu kelihatan luas, karena kelas X ada di lantai 2. Youngmin tersenyum saat mengingat masa lalunya di sekolah menengah pertamanya.

Dimana saat Yoseob menangis saat ada seorang yeoja yang nekat men-cium pipi-nya saat selesai ujian nasional.

Dimana saat Kai dengan PDnya mendekati SoYoo noona yang dipikirnya adalah Sunbaenim di JHS, -tapi ternyata SoYoo noona adalah nonna Yoseob, dan segera saja Yoseob mencegah Kai mendekati noona-nya. Lagi pula SoYoo noona sudah menikah-

Ada saat dimana mereka (Youngmin, Yoseob, Kai dan Sehun) tertawa bersama saat mereka memenangkan pertandingan dance antar sekolah.

Senyuman di pipinya kembali mengembang saat mengingat-ingat masa-masa itu.

"Good Afternoon everyone" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari depan kelas, Youngmin menghentikan kenangan-nya dan fokus melihat kearah depan kelas.

"Good Afternoon mrs Bora.." jawab anak-anak serempak

"Okay, langsung saja, hari ini saya ada rapat dengan kepala sekolah dan ketua yayasan, jadi hari ini saya tidak akan mengajar secara _full_, jadi saya hanya akan memberikan materi tentang _Past Tense" u_cap Bora sonsaengnim sambil mengambil_marker _dan mulai menulis di_whiteboard _

saat semua siswa sibuk mencatat rumus _past tense,_ Youngmin malah merasa bosan, karena namja ini cukup yakin dengan kemampuan berbahasa asing-nya.

Youngmin mulai kembali menatap langit biru yang menenangkan hatinya, dia selalu tersenyum saat memandang langit, Youngmin selalu merasa damai saat melihat langit biru.

Eommanya pun memiliki kebiasaan sama seperti Youngmin. Memandang langit memang bisa membuat perasaan seseorang tenang.

"Youngmin-ssi"

hanya saja Karin lebih suka dan lebih sering memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang, langit yang sangat cantik menurut Karin.

"YOUNGMIN-SSI"

'Eomma, kalau eomma lebih suka langit di malam hari, Youngie lebih suka langit di siang hari, karena menurut Youngie, langit di siang hari jauh lebih memberikan pengharapan pada diri seseorang.' batin Youngmin sambil tersenyum miris, pandangan-nya mulai buram karena matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

Bagi Youngmin, memikirkan sesuatu tentang sosok seorang eomma atau appa-nya hanya akan membuat hatinya terasa sakit dan membuatnya merasa sendirian.

"JO YOUNGMIN!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang membuat Youngmin segera tersedar dari lamunan-nya, refleks dia memandang kedepan saat mendengar suara itu.

Tes

Mata Youngmin membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan tanpa bisa dia cegah setetes air matanya terjatuh dari melupuk matanya, ia merasa tadi eommanya lah yang memanggil-nya.

Eomma yang kenangan-nya hampir tidak dimiliki oleh Youngmin, eomma yang pergi 'meninggalkan-nya' saat ia masih kecil.

"Youngmin-ssi, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Borasonsaengnim sambil menatap Youngmin khawatir. Lalu Bora sonsaengnim datang mendekati meja Youngmin.

Youngmin reflek tersadar dari bayangannya. Lalu dengan kasar dia menghapus bekas jejak air matanya.

"Gwaenchana sonsaengnim" jawab Youngmin sekena-nya lalu ia tersenyum semanis mungkin, semua teman-temanya memandang Youngmin, ada yang menatapnya datar, ada pula yang menatapnya khawatir dan ada pula yang terpesona oleh senyuman Youngmin yang nampaknya sangat berbeda itu.

Sementara Yoseob, Luhan, Kai, Sehun dan Bora sonsaengnim memandang Youngmin khawatir, Tao teman sekelas Youngmin hanya memandang namja itu datar.

Di Shinwa terkenal ada dua _prince_ yang pertama adalah Jo Youngmin sang _Prince Charming _yang terkenal kiyeopta, dan yang kedua adalah Huang Zi Tao atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Tao, sang _Ice Prince _yang terkenal tampan dan memiliki mata hitam yang tajam_. _mereka berdua adalah pemegang rangking pararel berturut-turut.

Secara latar belakang, Tao dan Youngmin mereka tidak jauh berbeda, Tao berasal dari keluarga ternama dan pemilik perusahan terkenal di Cina, sehingga eomma dan appa-nya sibuk di kantor.

Sementara Youngmin adalah anak pemiliki perusahan juga dan anak seorang dokter, jadi Youngmin tidak pernah kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang dalam bentuk apa pun.

Tapi ada satu perbedaan yang sangat nyata disini. Tao masih memiliki orang tua, sedangkan Youngmin adalah anak Yatim piatu, Youngmin sendiri tinggal dengan hyung sepupunya, sepupu Youngmin adalah seorang Idol dari boyband Super Junior dan SHINee yang sedang tenar-tenar-nya di kalangan penduduk Korea. Choi Siwon dan Choi Minho.

"Jo Youngmin apa kau mendengarkan apa yang saya ucapkan untuk tugas ini?" ucap Bora sonsaengnim sambil memandangnya khawatir.

"Mianhae sonsaengnim, saya tidak mendengar, bisa tolong diulangi?" jawab Youngmin seramah mungkin.

"Baiklah," ucap Bora sonsaengnim sambil berjalan menjauh dari meja Youngmin dan berjalan kearah _whiteboard_.

"Tugas kalian cukup mudah saat ini, kalian cukup membuat cerita pengalaman yang paling berkesan dengan keluarga kalian.!" seru Bora sonsaengnim dari depan kelas.

_Deg!_

Mendadak Youngmin manjadi beku, dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia tidak bisa berfikir, dia merasa sangat asing saat ini, dia merasa tugas ini adalah tugas yang paling berat yang harus dia kerjakan.

Sementara tanpa terlihat kasat mata, di sisi lain kelas ini nampak lah Tao yang juga mendadak menjadi tegang, dan tak kalah pucatnya

"Semua harus mengerjakan dan kumpulkan minggu depan selepas liburan." ucap Bora sonsaengnim dari depan.

Semua siswa langsung menjadi riuh rendah sendiri-sendiri, sibuk bercerita tentang liburan musih panas dengan keluarga masing-masing.

"Jo Youngmin" ucap Bora sonsaengnim sedetik kemudian. Membuat seisi kelas mendadak hening saat mendengar suara yeoja paruh baya ini.

"Ne sonsaengnim?" tanya Youngmin kaku,

Hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi di Shinwa tau keadaan seorang Jo Youngmin, dia adalah namja yatim piatu, tapi Youngmin sendiri tidak bisa dibilang menyedihkan, karena dia namja yang begitu sempurna.

"Saya memberikan kamu izin untuk tidak mengerjakan-nya jika kamu merasa tertekan dengan tugas yang saya berikan." ucap Bora sonsaengnim sambil memandang Youngmin sendu.

Youngmin terdiam sesaat, nampak seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Gwaenchana, saya akan berusaha mengerjakan tugas itu" jawab Youngmin datar dan singkat.


	4. Chapter 3 : Finally I'm Conscious

Tittle : We're Alyaws Together, right? l part 3 l Finally I'm Conscious.

Cast : Jo Youngmin (y.o 17 years old)

Kim Jongin -Kai- (y.o 17 years old)

Yang Yoseob (y.o 17 years old)

Xi Luhan (y.o 17 years old)

Oh Se Hoon (y.o 17 years old)

Choi Minho (y.o 20 years old)

_-FINALLY I'M CONSCIOUS-_

"Jo Youngmin" terdengar suara Bora sonsaengnim dari depan, aku pun segera mendongakan wajahku kedepan.

"Ne sonsaengnim?" jawabku kaku, rasanya aku menjadi sangat asing ditempat ini, dan jujur aku mulai tak nyaman.

"Saya memberikan kamu izin untuk tidak mengerjakan-nya jika kamu merasa tertekan dengan tugas yang saya berikan." ucap Bora sonsaengnim sambil memandangku sendu.

_Deg!_

Aku ingin sekali mengembil izin itu, tapi aku merasa tidak adil untuk yang lain-nya, lagi pula bohong kalau aku tidak memiliki memori lama tentang appa dan eomma, sebenarnya aku hanya punya satu memori tentang appa dan eomma, yah, walaupun itu adalah ingatanku saat aku masih kecil.

"Gwaenchana, saya akan berusaha mengerjakan tugas itu" jawabku sedatar mungkin, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang baru saja aku lontarkan barusan. Sementara Bora songsaenim hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita hari ini dan selamat libur natal jangan lupa tugas kalian dikumpul selepas liburan!" ucap Borasonsaengnim sambil tersenyum kepadaku, lalu berbalik dan keluar dari kelas ini.

Aku hanya tersenyum muram, ntah kenapa hatiku berkata kalau tugas ini pasti akan menguras emosiku dan membuatku tertekan.

Skip pulang sekolah.

Aku membereskan buku-buku dengan santai seperti biasa, aku selalu merapikannya sambil merenungi mata pelajaran yang ku pelajari hari ini, aku mengingat rumus-rumus kimia yang tadi diberi oleh Jong Dae sonsaengnim, mengingat tugas fisika yang tadi diberikan Ahn sonsaengnim dan aku mengingat tugas yang diberikan oleh Bora sonsaengnim saat pelajaran tadi.

"_Tugas kalian cukup mudah saat ini, kalian cukup membuat cerita pengalaman yang paling berkesan dengan keluarga kalian.!"_

_Deg_

Jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat, seketika itu juga rasanya aku merasa kalau aku benar-benar sendirian didunia ini.

"Youngmin-ah, apa kau pulang denganku hari ini?" ucap Yoseob sambil menepuk pundakku.

Lamunan ku pun mendadak terhenti saat aku mendapatkan goncangan kecil di bahuku. "Emh..."

"Tapi hari ini aku membawa motor" lanjut Yoseob sambil tersenyum kecut. Aku terdiam, aku memang biasa pulang dengan Yoseob jika mobilku sedang rusak dan Siwon dan Minho hyung tidak bisa menjemputku.

Tapi hari ini aku sangat ingin pulang sendiri, ntah kenapa aku ingin sendirian hari ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolak tolakan Yoseob, aish.. jinjja, aku memang tidak pandai menolak.

"Emh,"

"Kajja, nanti aku terlalu sore sampai dirumah," belum sempat aku menjawab ajakannya Yoseob langsung memotong ucapanku sambil menarik tanganku, aku hanya menurut dengan pasrah, aku memang tidak tegas.

Saat Yoseob menarik tanganku, tiba-tiba aku merasa tangan kananku ada yang menarik, sekejap langkahku dan langkah Yoseob terhenti, aku langsung menatap kebelakang, mencari tau siapa kira-kira yang menarik tanganku.

Sehun

Aku menatap Sehun diam, aku tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tanganku, setahuku Sehun jauh lebih suka jika aku pulang dengan Yoseob atau Luhan ketimbang dengan Kai, jadi Sehun biasanya akan memukul kepala Kai jika Kai merengek-rengek minta aku pulang dengannya.

"Waeyo Sehun-ah?" Tanya Yoseob memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Kalau diperhatikan ntah kenapa aku merasa sedang bermain di FF Yaoi.

"Aish, jinjja, Je, aku masih NORMAL ! masa kau tega menjadikan ku sendiri memerankan tokoh yaoi?" teriakku pada yeoja yang seenak jidatnya menyeretku untuk memainkan peran di FF nya ini.

"Aish. Andawe oppa, ini bukan FF yaoi, ini ff gendrenya Family, and Friendship" jawabnya dari depan laptop.

Plakk*

Tiba-tiba Sehun melempar yeoja itu dengan buku tebalnya,

"Back to thtory yeoja babo!"*

"Story, story! Bukan thotry! dasar cadel!" #abaikan

"Yotheob, hari ini Youngie akan pulang denganku" ucap Sehun datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Aku hanya diam dan menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Mwo!? Youngmin tidak bilang padaku jika hari ini dia akan pulang denganmu Sehun?" tanya Yoseob sambil memandang Sehun dengan satu alis terangkat keatas.

"Lagi pul... Ya! Oh Se Hoon! Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Yoseob sambil memandang Sehun dan Youngmin yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh didepannya.

"Huh! Namja menyebalkan!" runtuk Yoseob sambil mengercutkan bibirnya, sebenarnya Luhan ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Yoseob yang sangat imut itu, tapi ntah kenapa Luhan ingin menjaga image-nya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Sehun dan Youngmin memang sudah ada janji, lagi pula Sehun kan teman kita sejak junior high school. Mana mungkin dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Youngmin." ucap Kai kalem yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Luhan sambil berjalan mendahului mereka berdua.

Refleks Yoseob langsung berjalan berbarengan dengan Kai langsung mengejar Luhan dan meninggalkan kelas yang sekarang sudah benar-benar kosong.

.

Youngmin dan Sehun jalan beriringan menuju halaman sekolah, Youngmin masih tak mengerti mengapa Sehun menariknya secara tiba-tiba tadi, tapi kalau boleh jujur Youngmin merasa tertolong.

Setidaknya dia nanti akan berpisah di belokan kedua di jalan pulang, karena dari situ jalan pulang kerumah-nya dan Sehun sudah berbeda, lagi pula sekarang Sehun tidak membawa kendaraan.

"Aku tau kau thedang tidak ingin pulang dengan Yotheob saat ini, makanya aku menarikmu dari Yotheob" ucap Sehun membuka percakapan mereka tanpa memandang kearah Youngmin sedikit pun.

"Bagai..." ucapan Youngmin terhenti sambil menatap Sehun takjub, sebenarnya dari semua temannya menurut Youngmin, Sehun-lah yang paling pengertian.

"Thederhana thaja, bukankah kau thudah menjadi Chingu-ku thejak junior high thchool?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Youngmin.

"Iya, juga ya, wajar jika kau tau apa yang aku rasakan" ucap youngmin dengan senyuman menerawang kedepan.

"Tapi kenapa yang lain kadang tidak peka seperti-mu ya Sehun?" gerutu Youngmin pelan sambil mengehembuskan nafas kesal.

"Hahahaha... ya begitu lah Youngminnie, _nothing perfect perthon in the world_" ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Begitulah keadaan chingu-mu, dan yang haruth kau lakukan adalah menerima kekurangan mereka tanpa mengeluh" lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Youngmin.

Youngmin hanya diam tanpa menjawab ucapan Sehun, ntah kenapa rasanya sekarang Sehun lebih dewasa dari pada kemarin.

"Baiklah, digerbang nanti kita berpithah ya, aku ada thedikit urusan diluar thana, maaf aku tidak bitha menemanimu berjalan-jalan thore ini" kata Sehun sambil meng-acak-acak rambut pirang Youngmin.

"Ya! Oh Se Hoon, aku ini namja! Bukan yeoja, jadi berhenti perlakukan aku seperti yeoja!" ucap Youngmin ketus sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya dan merapihkan sedikut rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Hahahahaha... habith wajahmu yeppo, theperti yeoja thaja, bahkan kau lebih yeppo dari yeoja pada umumnya" jawab Sehun dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Tsk! Menyebalkan.!" cibir Youngmin jengkel. Sementara Sehun masih tertawa lepas disampingnya,

Ya, Sehun memang lebih rileks jika disamping teman-temannya, didepan anak-anak Sehun terkenal dingin, kasar dan ringan tangan,

Memang Sehun itu ringan tangan dan kasar, tapi dia adalah namja yang baik, saat dia sedang bersama Youngmin, Luhan, Yoseob dan Kai dia berubah jadi namja yang sering berbicara.

Mereka pun berjalan ber-iringan menuju gerbang sekolah, gerbang sudah tidak begitu ramai lagi, karena sudah banyak yang pulang dari tadi, tapi masih ada juga anak yang menunggu chingu mereka atau menunggu jemputan mereka digerbang sekolah..

Tiiiinn...

Tiiiinn...

Tiiiinn...

Sehun dan Youngmin langsung melihat kearah sumber suara, tenyata Kai, Yoseob dan Luhan yang mengklakson kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku duluan ya!" teriak Yoseob dari balik helm nya dan langsung melesatkan motor sport hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan mobil Kai dan Luhan di belakang-nya.

Luhan membuka kaca mobil dan melambai kepada Sehun dan Youngmin lalu melempar senyum manis kepada kedua namja tersebut, sementara Youngmin balas memberi senyum kepada Luhan dan Sehun pun melambai tanpa berbicara sepatah kata-pun.

"Youngmin, Sehun aku duluan ya, kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan..." ucap Luhan pada mereka berdua. Youngmin dan Sehun hanya menundukkan kepala mereka dan tersenyum,

"Kau juga berhati-hati lah Luhan, jangan ngebut-ngebut" ucap Sehun datar seperti biasa, dan Luhan pun hanya meng-angguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lalu menutup kaca mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kalian yakin mau berjalan saja? Tidak mau pulang denganku?" tanya Kai dari balik kaca mobil sportnya yang sudah terbuka setengah.

"Gomawo Kai-ah, tapi aku dan Youngminnie jalan thaja. Kau pulang thaja lebih dahulu" tolak Sehun tenang dan datar.

"Kalian tidak punya rencana bersenang-senang tanpa aku kan?" tanya Kai menyelidiki.

"Tidak, aku dan Youngminnie tidak punya rencana apapun thore ini" jawab Sehun kalem dan datar, sementara Youngmin hanya diam disisi Sehun,

"Baguslah..." ucap Kai sambil meng-angguk-angguk mengerti dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan beberapa siswa lain yang masih menunggu di gerbang.

"Aku rasa hari ini aku berhutang banyak padamu Sehun..." ucap Youngmin pelan sambil tersenyum lemah. Dia sudah sangat banyak dibantu hari ini oleh Sehun.

.

.

Youngmin dan Sehun sudah berpisah sekarang, Youngmin berjalan seorang diri di trotoar pinggir jalan sambil bersenandung kecil, dia berjalan sambil mendengar lagu dari iPod merah-nya dan berjalan santai dan sesekali nampak membenarkan letak syalnya yang agak miring, sudah lama sekali dia tidak jalan sore-sore begini.

Youngmin masih terus berjalan dan dia tak sadar kalau dia berbelok kearah yang berlawanan dari jalan ke-apertermen-nya.

_Bughhh..._

"Aw..." ringis Youngmin saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang kasar dan sangat keras mengenai keningnya dan bahkan dia sampai terjatuh, dan rasanya sakit sakali, seketika itu juga kepala Youngmin terasa berputar-putar.

"Kyaaaa... gwanchanayo hyungie?" terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki dari arah belakang Youngmin,

"Ne Nde, gwanchana" jawab Youngmin sekena-nya dia tidak memperhatikan siapa yang meminta maaf kepadanya tapi dia sibuk mengelus-ngelus keningnya yang memar.

"Hiks.. mianhae hyungie~" lanjutnya lagi dan tiba-tiba ada yang memegang lengannya kiri Youngmin dengan gemetaran.

Kegiatan Youngmin terhenti seketika saat itu juga, dia pun langsung memandang siapa yang memegang lengan kirinya,

Lalu nampaklah seorang anak kecil sedang memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Hyungie~ mian, yuchan ga cengaja, maaf ya hyungie~" ucap anak itu terbata-bata, Youngmin menatap anak itu diam, rasanya anak ini wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal, tapi dia tidak ingat siapa itu.

"Nan gwanchana Yuchan, hyungie ga apa-apa kok" jawab Youngmin sambil terseyum dan membelai kepala Yuchan lembut lalu youngmin pun menyeka air mata yuchan yang baru saja terjatuh dari bola mata hitam nan imutnya.

"Ige, lain kali yuchan hati-hati ya kalau bermain fresbee." ucap seseorang dari arah belakang, spontan youngmin dan yuchan pun segera menghadap kebelakang.

"Minho-hyung?" gumamku tak yakin, bagaimana mungkin Minho hyung bisa ada disini? Lagi pula namja yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang bola itu memakai masker dan aku tak begitu yakin itu minho-hyung atau bukan, karena kepalaku sedang berputar-putar sekarang dan pandangan-ku tidak fokus.

'Ah~ pantas saja sakit sekali, fresbee ternyata' batinku saat aku melihat fresbee yang dibawa oleh namja itu. aku pun kembali menundukan kepalaku dan juga kembali mengelus-ngelus keningku yang memar.

"Gomawo hyung," ucap Yuchan sambil mengambil fresbee itu dari tangan namja itu, aku mendongakan kepalaku keatas memastikan siapa namja ini.

Memalukan sekali bukan kalau ternyata orang yang kupikir hyung-ku ternyata adalah orang lain.

"_Cheonma_" jawab namja itu singkat dan aku mendongak-kan kepalaku keatas setelah aku rasa mataku sudah mulai fokus kembali.

Ah... tenyata dia memang minho hyung aku pun mulai binggung, bagaimana mungkin minho hyung ada disini?

"Hyungie~ jeongmal mianhae" ucap yuchan sekali lagi kepadaku, aish! aku kan sudah memaafkannya, aku rasa, rasa bersalahnya terlalu besar untuk anak seumurannya.

"Nde, yunchan, hyung maafin, lain kali hati hati ya yuchan" kataku mencoba bersabar.

"Ne! Gomawo hyung" ucap Yuchan girang sambil nyengir dan langsung berlari meninggalkan aku dan Minho hyung. Akhirnya dia pergi juga..

"Mau sampai kapan duduk ditanah seperti itu?" tiba-tiba Minho hyung menekan kepalaku sampai tertunduk dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangku.

Dia memperlakukanku sama saat aku kecil dulu, tiap kali aku terjatuh pasti Minho Hyung melakukan ini kepadaku dan setelah itu Siwon hyung pasti akan menggendongku di punggungnya.

"Hyung, aku sudah besar, berhenti melakukan itu kepadaku!" ucap ku setengah mendengus huh! Dasar hyung menyebalkan

Lantas aku pun langsung berdiri dan mebersihkan celana seragamku yang kotor, untung saja besok libur Natal, kalau tidak, mungkin malam ini aku harus kerumah Luhan untuk meminjam baju cadangannya atau mungkin mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaianku untuk mencari satu stel seragam ini lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa hyung disini? Memangnya tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" ucapku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, itu, sebenarnya ada, ada penawaran pemotret-an tapi untuk hari ini tapi hyung tolak" jawab Minho hyung dengan tampang watados.

Mwo? Menolak pemotrat-an? Tidak salah? Memangnnya artis boleh menolak pemotretan seperti itu?

"Memangnya nya boleh menolak pemotret-an seperti itu hyung?" tanyaku dengan sebelah alis terangkat,

"Tidak" jawabnya kalem

"Jadi?" tanyaku menuntut sambil memasang tampang yang menyebalkan kekeke~

"Tidak ada"

"Aish! Jinjja!"

"Sudahlah! Kajja"

"Huh? Kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang babo!?"

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku babo hyung jelek!"

"Kau juga memanggilku jelek!? Jelas-jelas aku tampan begini!"

"Terserah hyung saja lah"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung pergi dari tempat hyung berdiri. Aku berjalan pelan aku merasakan kepalaku sedikit berputar-putar.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Kajja, waktuku tidak banyak!" teriak Minho hyung sambil menarik tanganku dan menyeretku ke mobilnya, aish! Jinjja, hyung yang menyebalkan! Kepalaku makin sakit karenanya.

Sampai di mobil dia tidak memakai _seftbelt_-nya tapi langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Aku menyenderkan punggungku ke-jok mobil dan mulai me-rilekskan tubuhku, tapi ada satu yang ganjil, tadi rasanya aku memandang toko ice cream yang berarah berlawanan dengan apatermenku dan hyung,

Aku pun kembali duduk dengan keadaan tegak, aku mendongakan kepalaku kebelakang menatap toko ice cream yang sudah terlewat tadi untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil tetap menatap toko ice cream yang mulai menghilang disudut mataku.

"Ke toko bunga" jawab Minho hyung singkat dan pelan tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari jalanan. Aku melihatnya, aku merasa ada sorot kesedihan dimata Minho hyung.

Aku memilih diam sepanjang perjalanan, ntah kenapa rasanya aku takut mengajak hyung bicara, sorot matanya mengatakan kalau dia sedang tidak ingin bicara.

Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di toko bunga, Minho hyung memarkirkan mobilnya dan mulai memakai peralatannya, sementara aku hanya memandangnya, kadang-kadang aku berfikir, menjadi idol tidaklah enak sama sekali.

Merepotkan! Itu menurutku jika sedang melihat Siwon hyung atau Minho hyung sedang mempersiapkan penyamarannya.

"Sudahkah?" tanyaku sedikit binggung, minho hyung hanya memakai topi kupluk dari sweeter tipis berwarna hitam, dengan kacamata hitam, biasanya dia pasti memakai masker dan hodie.

"Nde, Kajja, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu" ucapnya singkat, dengan sigap Minho hyung turun dari mobil, aku pun segera turun dan menutup pintu mobil hyung, dan berjalan mengejarnya.

_Kriiiing..._

Bunyi lonceng yang dipasang didepan pintu toko bunga berbunyi, aku dan hyung sudah masuk kedalam toko bunga itu.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujar nonna penjaga toko ini ramah, aku memandang ruangannya sekeliling yang penuh dengan bunga dan sinar matahari senja tanpa memperhatikan pertanyaan penjaga toko itu.

"Nde, aku mau masing-masing dua rangkai bunga Lily putih dan Tulip putih." jawab Minho hyung singkat

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya tuan" jawab nonna penjaga toko sambil tersenyum dan langsung berjalan kearah belakang counter kasir.

"Hyung, bunga-bunga itu untuk siapa sih?" tanyaku penasaran, karena baik aku, Siwon dan Minho hyung bukanlah pencinta bunga seperti itu, lagi pula yang di minta hyung itu bunga rangkai-an, bukan tanaman yang bisa ditaman di pot.

"Untuk seseorang Youngmin-ah," jawab Minho hyung singkat tanpa memandangku, aish menyebalkan sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kau memesan dua rangkai masing-masing?" lanjutku bertanya, jujur aku binggung sekali untuk apa Minho hyung membeli bunga sebanyak itu.

"Untuk kau dan aku bawa masing-masing satu pasang, dan bunga-bunga itu akan diberikan masing-masing sepasang kepada dua orang" jawab Minho hyung panjang lebar,

Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi siapa orang yang maksud Minho hyung? Maksudku Ini terlalu sore untuk datang berkunjung kerumah seseorang, dan terlalu siang untuk jamuan makan malam.

"Untu..."

"Mianhae lama tuan, ini pesanan anda" ucapan ku terpotong karena tiba-tiba nonna penjaga toko tadi datang dengan membawa satu keranjang yang cukup besar yang aku yakin berisi bunga-bunga yang dipesan oleh hyung.

"Ne, gamsahamida, berapa semua totalnya agashii?" ujar Minho hyung setelah menerima keranjang itu dan meletakannya dilantai disamping kakinya.

"Semua totalnya jadi 15 ribu won tuan" ucap nonna penjaga toko setelah sedikit menghitung dikomputer kecil dimeja kasir, hyung pun langsung menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan menerima kembaliannya dan sebuah struc pembelian.

Lalu nonna itu menundukan kepalanya dan spontan aku dan hyung juga menundukan kepala kami dan segera berjalan keluar toko tersebut.

Aku langsung menyambar keranjang bunga ditangan hyung dan berjalan menuju bagasi mobil dibelakang, sementara aku berjalan kebelakang, hyung sendiri langsung masuk kemobil dan memencet tombol membuka bagasi.

Dengan cepat dan hati-hati aku memasukan keranjang berisi bunga-bunga ke bagasi mobil lalu segera menutup bagasi dan berjalan menuju pintu disamping kemudi.

Ketika aku masuk kedalam mobil aku sudah melihat hyung dengan baju normalnya. Kemeja hitamnya tanpa kacamata dan sweeter tadi.

Baru saja aku menutup pintuku tiba-tiba kunci pintu sudah terpasang otomatis dan mobil langsung berjalan, duduk dengan benar saja aku belum!

"Hyung, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku kepada Minho hyung, aku menunggu jawaban Minho hyung, tapi sepertinya aku tidak mendapat jawaban yang aku inginkan. Karena Minho hyung diam saja dari tadi.

Akhirnya aku pun terdiam, satu hal yang aku tau, ternyata tempat yang hyung tuju itu cukup jauh, karena aku melihat matahari sudah nulai condong kebarat tapi mobil hyung belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Lama-lama aku merasa mengantuk juga, aku merasa bosan dan lelah, biasanya jam segini aku sedang di-apaterman baru selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk membuat makan malam.

Sesekali aku menguap sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan akhirnya mataku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, tapi sekali lagi aku mencoba menahan kantuk yang aku rasakan,

Aish, jinjja, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, "Hyung apa masih jauh.? Aku lelah sekali" tanyaku sambil menguap cukup lebar aku rasa.

Lagi-lagi hyung diam nampak tak memperhatikanku. "Aish, aku mengantuk sekali" ucapku dengan suara yang cukup pelan, akhirnya aku benar-benar menyerah dan jatuh tertidur.

"Aish, aku mengantuk sekali" sayup sayup aku mendengar suara pelan, aku pun memperlambat laju mobil yang kukendarai.

"Nde, tidurlah" ucapku tanpa menatap wajah anak itu. Aku pun segera memarkirkan mobilku dipinggir jalan dan mengambil selimut yang biasa di pakai Taemin jika sedang naik mobilku. Dengan hati-hati aku menyelimuti Youngmin yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku tau kau pasti lelah sekarang, kau pasti lelah dengan berpura-pura tidak apa-apa, kau pasti lelah dengan menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja" lanjutku sambil mengelus lembut rambut pirang namja ini,

"Youngminnie, hyung harap kau bisa kembali jadi Youngminnie hyung yang dulu, yang selalu bersikap manja dan selalu ingin tau"

"Kau tau. Hyung merindukan kau yang dulu..." ucapku pelan sambil memandang kedepan dan membayangkan betawa rewel dan manjanya dulu namja disisinya ini.

Aku mulai melajukan kembali mobilku dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Lalu aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku.

16:38

Aish! Aku harus cepat, kita harus sampai sebelum gelap. Dan aku mulai menambah kecepatan mobilku untung sekarang jalanan masih sepi, karena belum jam pulang kantor, jadi aku bisa lebih cepat sampai di pemakaman.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku memandang sebuah gerbang berwarna hijau, aku meliriknya tulisan di gerbang itu.

_Pemakaman Umum Seoul_

"Haaaah..." aku menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan berat, dan kembali menginjak pedal gas dimobil ku dan melajukanya menuju dua buah pusara tempat sepasang suami-istri dimakam-kan.

Tak lama sampai dipemakaman, Minho memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dia terdiam sesaat di jok tempatnya duduk, sementara Youngmin masih tidur di sampingnya.

Minho mengedarkan pandang-annya kearah makam di sisi kanam mobilnya, "Salah satu dari makam-makam ini, adalah makam Jo ajjhumma dan ajjhussi" ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Minho langsung memandang namja yang sedang tertidur di sisinya, dia memandang betapa manis dan imutnya anak yang sudah dianggapnya seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

Di-benaknya Minho langsung meng-ingat alasan mengapa ia mati-matian menolak pemotret-an hari ini.

#Flashback

"_Minho, hari ini dearberry ingin kau menjadi model iklan terbarunya, hari ini SHINee kan sedang free, jadi menurutku tak masalah jika kau menerima tawaran iklan ini kan? Hanya pemotretan kok, bukan syuting." tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang kursiku, aku pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat hyung menager berjalan kearah ku._

"_Emh... memang jam berapa pemotrat-an itu dimulai?" tanyaku kepada menager hyung._

"_Sekitar pukul 16:00, mungkin akan selesai pukul 19:00" jawab menager hyung sambil mengotak-atik Tab di tangannya. _

_Akupun langsung melirik arloji yang kugunakan di lengan kanan-ku 15:40 berarti 20 menit lagi pemortretan-nya akan dimulai. _

_Dan aku sedang tidak lelah ataupun badmood, jadi aku pikir tak ada salahnya menerima tawaran mendadak Dearberry ini._

"_Ba..."_

_Drttt... Drrrttt... Drrrrtttt..._

_Ucapanku tadi terhenti karena aku merasakan iPhone-ku bergetar disaku celanaku._

"_Chankkaman," ucapku singkat dan segera menjawab panggilan diiPhone-ku dan berjalan menjauh dari hyung manager._

"_Yeoboseyo__?" ucapku memulai percakapan_

"_Yeoboseyo__,Yoon Bora imnida, apa benar ini Choi Minho wali dari Jo Youngmin?"_

"_Nde, benar, maaf anda siapa ya?" _

"_Ah, mian, saya Yoon Bora, Wali kelas Jo Youngmin"_

"_Ah, __sonsaengnim, ada apa ya, sampai menelpon?"_

"_Emh, bagaimana ya memulainya.." _

_Dia terdiam sesaat. Aish jinjja, bagaimana sih Bora sonsaengnim ini, masa dia tidak bisa merangakai kalimat untuk berbicara dengan wali murid_

"_Tadi saya memberikan tugas simple past dikelas, tugas mengarang bebas tentang pengalaman bersama keluarga"_

_Aku terdiam mendengarkan ucapan sonsaengnim tadi, seketika aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. _

"_Dan tadi saya sempat melihat Jo Youngmin menangis, ah, maksud saya dia tanpa sengaja menitikan airmatanya"_

"_..." aku tertegun mengengar penuturan sonsaengnim barusan, Youngmin menangis? Apa sesakit itu lukanya. _

"_Yeoboseyo__?" lanjut Bora sonsaengnim, dan itu menyadarkanku dari pikiranku._

"_Ah, nde, mianhae sonsaengnim" ucapku sambil memijit-mijit pelan keningku._

"_Ya, saya hanya ingin anda menemani-nya saat ini, ntah kenapa saya merasa ini pasti saat yang berat untuknya." _

"_Iya, saya mengerti, terima kasih untuk pemberitahuan-nya" _

"_Nde, terima kasih untuk pengertian anda annyeong.."_

"_Nado, annyeong..."_

_Hubungan line telphone pun terputus, aku mengehela nafas kasar, aku jadi binggung apa yang akan aku lakukan._

"_Siapa yang menelpon mu tadi Minho?" tanya manager kepadaku_

"_Sonsaengnim Youngmin di sekolah, mian hyung aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran dari Dearberry, sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada pihak mereka." jawabku sambil memasukan iPhone-ku kesaku celanaku dan mengambil kunci mobil dari mejaku. _

_Tanpa berkata apa-pun aku langsung pergi mengingalkan ruangan ini, sayup sayup aku mendengar suara manager hyung memanggil namaku. _

_Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku harus jemput Youngmin sekarang. Aku pun berjalan dengan cepat kearah lapangan parkir gedung SM entertainment dan langsung memacu mobilku secepat mungkin. _

_#End of Flashback_

"Ngggg~" tiba-tiba Youngmin mengeliat dan menyadarkan Minho dari lamunan-nya. Akhirnya Minho pun mengehela nafas dan mengehembuskan-nya secara berlahan.

"Allright, it's the time Minho." ucap Minho pelan namun yakin, Minho mengatakan ini hanya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Haaaah..." Minho menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan berat, "Fighting!" ucapnya pelan sambil meninju udara didepannya.

"Youngmin-ah, Youngmin-ah ireonayo.." ujar Minho sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi gempal Youngmin.

"Nggggg~" Youngmin hanya mengeliat pelan sambil meregangkan tangannya keatas, dan membuka sedikit matanya.

Tak lama ia pun membuka matanya dan menatap Minho aneh, dan mulai menyadari dimana dia sekarang.

"Hyung, apa yang kita lakukan disini? Bukankah kau bilang kita mau menemui seseorang?" tanya Youngmin dengan suara parau.

Mendengar suara Youngmin yang menjadi parau Minho pun hanya tersenyum pahit. "Mianhae Youngmin-ah, hyung memeng akan menemui seseorang, tapi orang tersebut sudah tiada." akhirnya Minho menjawab pertanyaan Youngmin, sementara Youngmin sudah berdiri kaku di jok-nya.

"Hyung tau tentang tugas mengarang bebas yang diberikan oleh Bora sonsaengnim..." ucapan Minho terhenti, dia nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

Sontak hal itu membuat Youngmin semakin pucat. Dia bertanya-tanya dari mana Minho hyung tau hal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tau aku tau dari mana soal tugas bahasa inggris-mu ini" jawab Minho seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiran Youngmin.

"Jadi..." ucap Youngmin pelan.

"Hyung akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas itu!" ucap Minho yakin, dan seketika itu Youngmin tertegun mendengarnya.

"Bukankah hyung dan Siwon hyung sudah menjadi keluarga-mu sejak kau Senior High School, bahkan Sehun, Yoseob dan Kai sudah sejak JHS?" lanjut Minho sambil tersenyum manis.

Youngmin terdiam mendengarnya, matanya berkaca-kaca rasanya ingin sekali menangis sekarang, tapi mati-matian dia menahannya, dia ingin berteriak dengan kencang, betapa bodohnya dia selama ini, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan keluarganya yang baru.

"Stupid Jo Youngmin!" umpat Youngmin pelan sambil mengangkat kepalanya kearah langit-langit mobil dan menutup matanya dengan pergelangan tangannya.

Dan Minho yakin dia melihat beberapa tetes airmata jatuh dari mata yang tertutup itu, lantas Minho pun tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari _dashbor _dengan lembut ia mengangkat tangan Youngmin yang menutupi matanya dan segera menghapus airmata itu dan membersihkan sisa-sisa jejaknya dipipi mulus Youngmin.

"Youngmin." panggil Minho pelan

"Nde hyung?"

"Hyung ingin kau melupakan masa lalu,"

"Mwo!?"

"Bukan melupakan appa dan eomma-mu, tapi masa kelam-mu saat mereka meninggal"

"..."

"Sudah waktunya kau _Move_ youngmin. Sudah waktunya kau memandang kedua hyungmu ini sebagai keluarga-mu."

"..."

"Dan sudah waktunya kau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada bayangan appa dan eomma-mu yang selalu menghantui-mu.!" ucap Minho tegas.

Youngmin terdiam beberapa saat, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh hyungnya ini. Dia paham betul tentang memandang kedua hyungnya sebagai keluarga.

"Arrachi hyung, aku mengerti." jawab Youngmin akhirnya, dia tau, sudah waktunya dia melepas bayangan eomma dan appanya dari hatinya.

Youngmin tersenyum pada Minho dan mengangguk mantap. Minho pun tersenyum melihat reaksi Youngmin.

"Kajja, waktu kita tidak lah banyak.." ucap Minho akhirnya.

Minho kembali memakai pakaian ribetnya sementara Youngmin keluar dari mobil dan mengambil keranjang berisi bunga-bunga tadi dari dalam bagasi.

Setelahnya mereka pun berjalan ber-iringan menuju makam yang kedua orangtua Youngmin.

"Annyeonghaseo Jo ajjhumma, Jo ajjusshi" ucap Minho sambil menunduk-kan kepalanya sesampainya didepan dua buah pusara yang bersampingan.

"Annyeonghaseo eomma, appa." ucap Youngmin datar dan mengikuti Minho menunduk-kan kepalanya kearah makam kedua orang tuanya.

Lalu mereka meletakan kedua bunga itu secara bergantian di kedua makam itu. Dan mulai berdoa, Minho berharap setelah melakukan hal ini, Youngmin bisa menjadi Youngmin yang dulu.

Setelah selesai berdoa, mereka pun mulai beranjak untuk pulang, dan wajah Youngmin pun terlihat lebih lega.

"Eomma, appa, doakan Youngie disini ya, maaf selama ini Youngie munafik, Youngie harap eomma dan appa mau mendoakan Youngie" ujar Youngmin lebih ceria. Dia sudah mulai kembali menjadi dia yang dulu.

"Hyung yakin Jo ajjhumma dan Jo ajjhussi pasti selalu mendoakan dan memperhatikanmu dari surga" jawab Minho lembut sambil tersenyum manis,

"Kajja, nanti terlalu malam kita sampai di apatermen" Lanjut Minho sambil menarik tangan Youngmin.

"Umh.." jawab Youngmin sambil menganguk-kan kepalanya semangat lalu mereka pun berjalan ber-iringan menuju mobil Minho yang terparkir tak jauh dari makam itu.

TO BE CONTIUNED

ada yang punya gambaran seperti apa masa depan Tao dan Youngmin? :3  
ada yang udah bisa nebak gimana akhir dari cerita ini? :3

hehehe, sorry nanya-nanya, pai-pai in next chapter... :3

-Behind the story-

Tao : Apa-apaan ini!? peranku sedikit sekali, cuma nyempil sedikit ditengah cerita!Bora : Peranku juga sedikit :(  
Sehun : Y8a, ada apa Tao-ge?  
Luhan : Aish sudah bersyukur saja kita sudah diajak bermain, berarti Jeje menyanyangi kita.. 3  
Kai : apanya yang menyayangi!? Yeoja laknat itu selalu menghinaku hitam dan pesek, padahal dia juga hitam dan pesek!?  
Sehun : Kai benar! Jeje juga thelalu mengatahi Thehun cadel, Hueeeeee~ Lulu hyung~ *Hug Luhan  
Author : Dasar Cadel Modus! *Lirik Sehun  
Luhan : Cup.. Cup.. Cup.. uljima Sehunnie,  
Tao : YA! aku kan sedang protes kenapa HunHan malam fanservice disini!? Hueeee~ Kris-gege ga ada yang peluk Tao!  
Author : Calm Down baby, im here, puk puk puk.. *Hug Tao, Diplototin Xiumin.  
Youngmin :Yasudah lah akhir kata kami pamit dulu sampai jumpa di chapter depan.  
All : Annyeong~ *Bow 90'  
Minwoo : *bawa benner #PoorSehunTaoKai #KaiSehunTaoBeStrong :v


	5. Chapter 4 :Let's Go On Vacation

Tittle : We're Alyaws Together, right? l part 4 l Let's Go On Vacation!

Cast : Jo Youngmin (y.o 17 years old)

Choi Minho (y.o 20 years old)

Choi Siwon, (y.o 23 years old)

Guest Star : Leeteuk, Henry, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin Super Junior and all member SHINee

_-LET'S GO ON VACATION-_

"Kami pulang" teriak Minho dan Youngmin bersamaaan saat masuk dari pintu depan, mereka tidak berharap ada yang menjawab salam mereka saat mereka sampai di apatermen, karena mereka tidak tau Siwon sudah pulang atau belum.

"Selamat datang" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut yang menjawab salam mereka, Minho dan Youngmin pun terdiam mendengar suara itu. Dan saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik.

"Nuguseo?" tanya Youngmin kepada Minho, sementara yang ditanya hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak tau.

"Sungmin hyung, Minho hyung dan Youngminnie sudah pulang belum sih?" tanya seseorang dari dalam apatermen mereka, lagi-lagi Minho dan Youngmin terdiam mendengar suara itu.

"Itu..."

"Taminnie?" jawab Minho sebelum Youngmin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Dengan cepat kedua namja itu langsung melepaskan sepatu mereka dan berlari masuk kedalam apatermen mereka.

Lalu nampaklah segerombolan namja sedang berkumpul sambil minum cola diruang tengah, sontak mata mereka membelalak lebar dengan pemandangan jarang ini.

Siwon, Yesung, Onew, Jonghyun, Henry dan Leeteuk sedang duduk disofa sambil minum cola dan mengobrol, sementara Kyuhyun sedang bermain PS dengan Taemin,

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang ya?" tiba-tiba ada yang bertanya dari arah belakang mereka, lantas merekapun langsung melihat kearah belakang dan nampaklah Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Key berdiri dibelakang mereka sambil memakai celamek

"Key hyung, Sungmin hyung sama Ryeowook hyung ngapain kesini?" tanya Minho heran, sementara Youngmin diam saja, cukup terpukau melihat beberapa member Super Junior dan SHINee berkumpul diapatermennya.

"Kau yang membuat kami kesini! Kau membuat kami semua khawathir Choi Minho!" jawab Onew marah, dari wajahnya terlihat wajah Onew sangat khawathir.

"Kau pasti Youngminnie kan?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba, sontak semua -KecualiKyu- langsung berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya, pasalnya mereka penasaran seperti apa adik Siwon dan Minho,

Karena Youngmin sendiri tidak pernah ke gedung SM entertainment, tak pernah bermain atau merayakan event-event tertentu yang biasanya dirayakan bersama keluarga di SM entertainment.

Dan juga Minho dan Siwon tidak pernah menge-upload foto mereka dengan Youngmin, ataupun di iPhone mereka tidak ada foto Youngmin. Tapi Siwon dan Minho sering bercerita tentang Youngmin namdongsaeng mereka.

Taemin langsung menoleh kearah Ryeowook lalu membanting stick PS nya dan berlari kearah Youngmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun BT ditempat dan terpaksa mem-pause game yang sedari tadi ia dan Taemin mainkan.

Dan Taemin berhenti tepat didepan wajah Youngmin "Youngminnie?" tanya Taemin sambil menunjuk tepat di-hidung Youngmin.

"Ne, Choneun Jo Youngmin imnida" jawab Youngmin agak lemas, tapi dia tetap membungkuk 45' kepada Taemin.

Sebenarnya Youngmin mengenal mereka semua, hanya saja. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia mereka jadi, dia hanya mengenal mereka secara formalitas.

"Omona~ Neomu kiyeopta" ucap Taemin didepan muka Youngmin sambil memegang kedua sisi pipi namja itu dan memandangi setiap inci wajahnya.

_Pssshhh..._

Semburat kemerahan langsung menjalar dengan cepat kepipi Youngmin, entah mengapa dia merasa malu sekarang dan wajahnya terasa panas.

"Lee Taemin imnida" ucap Taemin sambil menjabat tangan Youngmin tanpa memperhatikan wajah Youngmin yang memerah.

"Kyaaaaa... neomu kiyeopta Youngminnie" sekarang Sungmin yang menjerit melihat wajah Youngmin yang merah padam dan seenak jidatnya mencubit pipi mulus Youngmin.

"Awww... Emh, Gomawo hyung" jawab Youngmin pendek sambil terseyum lemah, tersirat sekali diwajahnya kalau ia benar-benar lelah.

"Haish! Sudah-sudah, Youngmin-ah cepat mandi lalu ganti seragam-mu dan segera kembali kemari, kita makan makan malam bersama" perintah Siwon sementara Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Youngmin dan Taemin

"Taeminnie, hyung tau kau sangat penasaran soal Youngmin, tapi dia tampaknya sangat lelah saat ini" ucap Onew lembut sambil memandang Teamin dan Youngmin bergantian.

"Jadi sekarang biarkan dulu Youngmin mandi dan istirahat sejenak dikamarnya, baru nanti Taemin boleh mulai ngobrol denganya" lanjut Leeteuk sambil mengapai bahu Youngmin dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari Taemin.

"Aku juga mau mandi dulu, aku gerah sekali sekarang." ucap Minho pendek, namja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan para hyungnya itu untuk mandi.

Aku pun segera meninggalkan hyung dan teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol diruang tengah, dan segera naik ke lantai dua dengan terburu-buru.

Sesampainya aku dikamar, aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku dikasur dan menutupi mataku dengan lenganku.

"Haaahhh..." aku mengela nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan berat. Tubuhku terasa sakit sekali aku ingin sekali tidur sekarang ini, tapi

Aku membuka mataku dan meletakan kedua telapak tanganku di pipiku, aku merasa hangat disekujur tubuhku, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak merasa hangat seperti ini.

Aku tersenyum, ah... aku merasa bahagia kah sekarang? Gila, hanya karena ada yang menyuruhku istirahat aku merasa sebahagia ini?

Hahahaha... gila hanya dengan satu kalimat singkat dari Onew dan Leeteuk hyung aku bisa merasa sebahagia ini.

Aku pun langsung berdiri dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarku dan menyambar handuk yang sedari tadi terjemur dibalkon. Lalu segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi aku segera memakai bajuku dan mengeringkan rambut pirangku, lalu aku melewati cermin yang ada dipintu lemariku.

"Huh, tampangku tua sekali kalau rambutku basah!" umpatku pelan, tapi sesaat aku terdiam memandangi diriku dari pantulan cermin.

"Masa bodoh deh~ aku tidak peduli!" ucapku cuek sambil berjalan menuju kasur kakamarku.

Aku ingin turun, tapi aku pikir aku lebih butuh istirahat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal.

"Eh, mana ya Ipodku?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sambil mengacak-acak meja belajarku, "Ah, ada ditasku, babo Jo Youngmin!" umpatku pelan.

"Dan tasku tertingal di mobil Minho hyung, aish! Ceroboh sekali." ucapku sambil menepuk dahiku sendiri.

Aku pun berjalan dengan gontai menuju pintu kamarku. Dan karena rambutku masih terlalu basah, aku pun meletakan handuk di kepalaku.

Sambil berjalan menuruni tangga aku mengeringkan rambutku, aku megeringkan rambutku dengan mengacak-acak rambutku memakai handuk dengan asal-asalan, sambil terus berjalan menuju keruang tengah.

"Hyung, tasku ter..."

"Youngminnie~" ucapanku terhenti saat mendengar ada yang memanggilku dengan suara yang sangat imut.

"Kami menunggumu loh dari tadi~" lanjut Taemin sambil berlari kearah Youngmin dan merangkul lengan kiri Youngmin.

"Ayo makan sekarang, aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang~" rajuk Henry lagi sambil merangkul tangan kanan Youngmin.

"A.. Anu.. A... Aku..." jawab Youngmin gelagapan, dia tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini, dan dia tidak pandai menolak.

Dia ingin sekali melepaskan tangan Taemin dan Henry, tapi tidak tau harus bicara apa dan dia benar-benar lupa kalau diapatermennya sedang ramai.

Karena Youngmin tidak meneruskan perkataannya, Henry dan Taemin langsung menariknya kemeja makan dan berdiri di samping Key. Handuk yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya sudah terjatuh ntah dimana.

Lalu Yesung yang sedang minum didepan Youngmin langsung memandangi Youngmin dari atas sampai bawah.

Youngmin menjadi salah tingkah karena dipandangi seperti itu, karena dia sekarang hanya memakai kaus oblong dan celana bahan diatas lutut, bahkan rambutnya saja acak-acakan dia merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"Kau tau Jo Youngmin," ucap Yesung pelan sambil meletakan gelasnya di atas meja diantara Youngmin dan dia.

"M.. Mwo?" jawab Youngmin kaget karena tanpa ada sapaan tiba-tiba Yesung berbicara dengannya.

"Kau itu nampak sempurna, kau tampan sekaligus manis," lanjut Yesung lagi tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Youngmin yang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jarang ada namja yang memiliki wajah seperti-mu, kau seperti dua orang yang dimasukan didalam satu tubuh, saat kau tersenyum, kau akan menjadi manis, dan saat kau sedang diam tanpa exspresi, kau akan terlihat tampan" ucap Yesung panjang lebar.

"Iya aku juga merasa kau seperti memiliki dua wajah, contohnya saja saat rambutmu rapih seperti tadi, kau nampak sangat manis, tapi saat kau sedang berpakaian santai dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti ini, kau nampak tampan" jawab Onew sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Youngmin.

"Aish, pantas saja Siwon dan Minho hyung ingin memonopoli Youngminnie sendirian!" seru Taemin tiba-tiba sambil melirik Minho dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Aku juga ingin memiliki namdongsaeng seperti-mu, Youngmin-ah." ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba dia tesenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Youngmin yang basah.

"Ya, hyung, aku juga mau, memang hanya hyung saja yang mau!?" hardik Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Sungmin hyung! Aku tidak akan memaafkan-mu jika kau lebih memilih Youngmin dari pada aku!" seru Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"YA! Cukup! Youngmin itu adalah adikku! Makanya aku malas mengenalkan dia pada kalian!" teriak Siwon tiba-tiba

Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Minho segera memeluk Youngmin dan menariknya menjauh dari Taemin, Henry dan Key.

"Kau pelit sekali hyung! Masa kau hanya ingin memonopoli Youngmin sendiri!?" seru Henry tidak terima.

Mereka-pun cekcok sendiri, sementara Youngmin marasa pusing mendengar ocehan mereka, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, sakit yang berdenyut mengerikan, membuatnya tidak fokus melihat.

"Hyung..." panggil Youngmin pelan, tapi sayangnya tak ada yang mendengar suaranya yang pelan.

Youngmin masih merasa pusing dan merasa pandangannya mulai kabur, dia merasa sangat lemas dan tak sanggup menopang berat badannya.

Sekarang dia merasakan ada yang menetes yang mengenai tangannya. Dia pun langsung melihat apakah yang menetes tadi.

_Darah_

"Hyung..." panggilnya sekali lagi tapi dengan volume yang lebih kecil dari yang pertama tadi.

Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan berat badannya dan merasa kepalanya tambah sakit.

Pandangannya semakin mengabur, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya dan berlari kearahnya, tapi tidak jelas siapa yang berlari kearahnya, lalu semuanya gelap.

Aku heran memandangi saeng dan hyungku yang meributkan Youngmin, lagipula memangnya kalau menang dalam adu mulut ini Youngmin biasa dibawa pulang apa? Dasar babo!

"Hyung" sayup sayup aku mendengar suara pelan yang bilang hyung, aku memandang keselilingku. Tapi suara tadi tidak terdengar lagi, dan Taemin berjalan mundur dan menabrakku.

Aish! Ada ada saja pertengakaran mereka ini. Aku memutar bola mataku dan mulai kesal sendiri dengan keadaan ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat Youngmin memandang kami dengan tatapan yang sangat sayu, dan memanggil hyung lagi tapi dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

"YOUNGMIN!" teriakku saat melihat dia sudah akan jatuh, aku pun segera berlari menuju kearahnya dan menangkap tubuh kurusnya yang hampir saja jatuh kelantai.

"Jjong," panggil Onew hyung sambil berlari kearahku dan mencoba membantuku mengangkat tubuh anak ini, tapi bukan masalah besar bagiku untuk menggendongnya karena tubuh anak ini ringan sekali,

aku menggendongnya seperti aku sedang menggendong seorang yeoja, aku menggendongnya ala bridal style! Bukan karena aku pindah haluan tapi karena aku menangkapnya saat kepalanya tepat berada didadaku.

"Dia mimisan! Kyu, ambilkan kapas dan cairan antiseptik, Henry, ambil air hangat dan larutkan cairan anti septik di air hangat itu. Siwon ambilkan air minum hangat dan Minho ambilkan dua bantal" printah Leeteuk hyung cepat dan tetap fokus memandang Youngmin.

Aku pun membaringkan Youngmin di sofa dan Leeteuk hyung memegang dahinya. Sementara Onew hyung mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakan kedua bantal di bawah kepalanya.

"Jjong hyung, Youngminnie tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Taemin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak tau jawabannya, tapi aku harus menenangkan Taemin, dari pada dia nanti menangis?

"Tentu Taeminnie, Youngmin tidak apa-apa kok" jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Taemin lantas aku pun memeluknya dan mengelus-ngelus rambutnya.

Lalu dengan hati-hati Leeteuk hyung membersihkan jejak-jejak darah dari wajah Youngmin. Dan menyeka darah disekitar hidung Youngmin dengan kapas yang sudah dicelupkan di larutan antiseptik.

"Tidak demam kok" ucap Onew hyung yang sedang memeriksa suhu tubuh Youngmin dengan termometer.

"Mungkin dia memiliki antibody yang rendah" jawab Yesung hyung singkat, namun sukses membuat semua mata menatap kepadanya.

"Ada manusia yang seperti itu, tidak bisa kalau perutnya kosong. kalau perutnya kosong dia bisa mimisan dan pingsan seperti itu" jawab Yesung hyung sambil melipat tangannya didadanya.

"Ini semua salahku! Harusnya aku bisa menjaga Youngmin, tapi justru aku malah sibuk sendiri!" seru Minho tiba-tiba.

"Ini bukan salah siapapun Minho-ya!" seruku menghentikan tindakan gila Minho yang memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Sudahlah! Minho, Siwon hyung Youngmin tidak memiliki penyakit apa-pun kan ditubuhnya?" tanya Onew hyung cemas.

"Tidak Jinki hyung, walaupun aku dan Wonnie hyung sibuk, tapi kami tetap menjaga kesehatannya kok, hanya saja..." ucapan Minho terhenti, dia nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu

"Hanya saja...?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menatap Minho dengan alis mata terangkat sebelah.

"Akhir-akhir ini kami memang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya Jjong hyung" lanjut Minho sambil memandang Youngmin dengan cemas.

Dari sudut matanya Minho dan Siwon hyung nampak rasa sangat bersalah "Ini salahku, harusnya aku menjaga Youngmin dengan benar, aku bodoh sekali" ucap Siwon hyung sendu.

"Sudahlah Siwon, seperti kata Jonghyun tadi, ini bukan salahmu, ataupun salah siapapun" ucap Leeteuk hyung mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Bisakah kalian tenang!?" seru Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba. Lantas semuapun diam sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tak terkucuali aku sendiri.

2 hours laters

Semua terdiam cukup lama, makin lama tubuh Youngmin suhunya naik dan mulai tidak stabil, suhu tubuhnya cukup panas, dan Sungmin secara rutin mengganti kompres dikening Youngmin, Leeteuk menggelus rambut Youngmin secara berlahan.

Henry, Taemin, Yesung, Jonghyun, Kyuhyun, Onew, Key dan Ryeowook hanya diam membatu, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Sementara Siwon dan Minho diam dengan wajah yang kusut, mereka masih merasa kalau mereka yang bersalah karena telah membuat Youngmin seperti ini.

Ntah kenapa rasa lapar mereka juga hilang padahal sudah selarut itu dan mereka belum makan sama sekali.

"Nggg.." terdengar suara seseorang yang nampak baru bangun dari tidurnya. Sontak hal ini menarik perhatian semua namja diruangan ini, mereka berjongkok mengerubungi sofa tempat Youngmin pingsan dan menatapnya penuh harap.

Youngmin membuka matanya berlahan. Dia mengangkat sebelah lengannya untuk menutupi matanya dari sinar lampu yang begitu benderang.

Minho dan Siwon hampir manangis melihatnya, sementara Sungmin dan Leeteuk tersenyum lega dan yang lain menghela nafas lega sambil memegangi baju tepat bagian tengah dadanya dan jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Youngmin-ah gwaenchanayo?" tanya Leeteuk lembut pada Youngmin.

"Nde, gwaenchana hyung" jawab Youngmin sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Youngmin-ah mianhae, hyung..."

"Anni, ini salahku sendiri hyung! Aku yang memang tidak makan dengan baik disekolah tadi."

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah sadar," ucap Yesung sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah sofa tempat Youngmin pingsan.

"Kajja kita makan malam" lanjut Yesung sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Youngmin berdiri.

Sementara Youngmin yang sempat kaget segera tersadar dan tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah tangan Yesung dan menangkapnya dan segera duduk dan berdiri.

Karena tinggi badan mereka tidak terlampau jauh, Yesung sempat agak terjungkal dan berjalan mundur satu langkah karena jaraknya dan Youngmin terlalu dekat.

"Kau tinggi sekali ya Youngmin-ah" komentar Yesung saat dia berdiri sejajar dengan Youngmin.

"Jeongmal?" jawab Youngmin sambil memasang wajah berfikir. Dan memandangi langit-langit apatermennya.

"Ah, Gomawo hyung" dan segera tersedar dan membungkuk-kan badan-nya 90' kepada Yesung.

"Hahahaha... sudahlah Yesungie hyung, kajja kita makan" ucap Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Youngmin dan Yesung bersamaan, sementara yang lainnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Setelah selesai makan Taemin, Henry dan Youngmin membereskan meja makan. Tapi dihentikan oleh Sungmin, Sungmin menyuruh Youngmin untuk istirahat dan menggantikannya membereskan meja makan.

Tak lama Onew pun datang membawa buah-buahan dan beberapa minuman jus kalengan dari dapur dan meletakannya dimeja ditengah ruangan ini.

Semua sempat terdiam membisu dan tak ada yang bicara. Sebenarnya Youngmin senang dengan keramaian ini, sudah lama ia tidak makan malam bersama dengan kedua hyungnya.

"Jadi..." ucap Youngmin pelan membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Sontak semua mata menatapnya.

"Mmmm.. besok kalian ah, mianhae maksudku hyung free? Emh.. tidak sibuk maksudku?" tanya Youngmin gugup, dia mengelus tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

_Hening_

"Kyaaaaa... neomu, neomu kiyeopta Youngmin-ah" teriak Key tiba-tiba sambil menghambur memeluk Youngmin yang duduk disisinya.

"Ya! Kim Kibum lepaskan namdongsaengku!" seru Minho dan berjalan menuju Key dan Youngmin dan melepaskan tangan Key dan duduk diantara mereka.

"Kekeke... Siwon, Minho, aku rasa kalian harus terima kalau kami sekarang juga akan berusaha untuk memonopoli namdongsaengmu itu" ucap Leeteuk sambil terkekeh.

"Shireo!" seru Siwon dan Minho bersamaan. Semua sempat bertukar pandang dan tak lama kemudian tawa mereka pecah membahana di ruangan ini.

"Chankkaman" suara Henry memecah tawa mereka. Henry dan Taemin baru saja selesai membereskan piring kotor dan memilih bergabung dengan para hyungnya.

Plukkk..

Henry memasang plester untuk demam kening Youngmin. "Ya beres sekarang" ucap Henry sambil menekan plester anti demamnya dikening Youngmin.

"Kau masih demam jadi harus tetap di kompres Youngminnie" Ucap Taemin sambil merapihkan Poni pirang Youngmin.

"Gomawo hyung-ah" ucap Youngmin sambil tersenyum kepada Henry dan Taemin. Sementara Henry dan Taemin pergi duduk di antara para hyungnya.

"Kami bebas selama seminggu ini, hanya saja sebagian dari Super Junior pulang kerumah-nya masing-masing" jawab Leeteuk sambil tertawa lembut.

"SHINee juga bebas seminggu ini. Hanya saja tadi gara-gara ada member SHINee yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa izin dengan wajah cemas, kami memutuskan untuk menjenguknya" ucap Onew sambil melirik Minho sementara yang dibicarakan hanya mendengus sebal.

"Eh hyung serius kita akan bebas selama seminggu?" tanya Minho tiba-tiba sambil menatap Onew serius.

"Kau akan benar-benar bebas selama seminggu jika kau mematikan ponselmu dari sekarang!" ucap Jonghyun sambil memperaktekannya, dia mengambil iPhone nya dari saku nya dan mencopot batrainya dan melemparkannya ke meja didepannya.

"_Very easy if you want really free_" lanjut Key dan ikut memperaktekannya dengan iPhone-nya.

"Onew appa aku boleh tidak ikut Key eomma dan Jjong hyung?" tanya Taemin polos sambil melirik iPhone hyung-hyungnya yang bertebaran dimeja didepannya.

"Anniy..."

_Bughhh..._

Onew terjerembab disofa dibelakangnya karena didorong oleh Key, sekarang Key ada di depan Taemin.

"Taeminnie, umma memberikanmu izin untuk menirukan umma dan hyungmu ini" ucap Key sambil memegang tangan Taemin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jeongmal? Horayyyy... Saranghae umma.." teriak Taemin gaduh, sambil loncat-loncat, Key tersenyum puas sementara Onew mendengus sebal dibelakangnya.

"Baik-baik aku kalah!" seru Onew akhirnya dan mencopot batrai iPhonenya dan melemparkannya ke meja didepan Key.

Leeteuk tertawa geli melihatnya tingkah hoobae nya ini, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau begini cara SHINee membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Baik kalau sudah diputuskan" ucap Minho kemudian, dan dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan semua member SHINee.

"Hyungdeul, bagaimana kalau kita liburan!?" lanjut Minho kemudian. Lantas dia pun berdiri dan mendapat perhatian dari seluruh namja diruangan itu. Kecuali Youngmin. Dia merasa kecewa dengan ucapan Minho barusan.

Padahal Minho sudah berjanji padanya untuk membantunya untuk menyelesaikan tugas bahasa inggris-nya. Dia kecewa dan sesak, rasanya ingin menangis dia tersenyum sakit.

Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan ini. Dan dia sangat menyesal karena terlalu mempercayai ucapan Minho sore tadi.

"_Holliday_?" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian, dan sedetik kemudian dia manatap Leeteuk dengan _puppy eyes-_nya

"Aish, Kyu jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu.!"

"Hyung Jebal..."

"Ya! Anniyo, kau kan ada jadwal latihan dengan Jonghyun dan Jino untuk latihan SM the Ballad!"

"Benar juga, kalau begitu Jjongie tidak bisa liburan" ucap Onew sarkis sambil melirik Jonghyun dengan laknat.

"Mwo!? Aku bisa pulang lebih dulu kan hyung saat liburan nanti!?" jawab Jonghyun tidak terima, dia memandang leadernya dengan tatapan siap membunuh.

"Hyung, Kyuu sayang Leeteuk hyung" seru Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Leeteuk dari kiri, tak lupa dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya masih aktif.

"Henry juga sayang Leeteuk hyung" sembur Henry sambil memeluk Leeteuk dari kanan.

"Sudahlah Jinki, Jungsoo hyung, toh kyu dan Jjong latihannya saat hari ke 6" ucap Yesung singkat tapi ditanggapi dengan anggukan semangat Henry, Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun.

"Baik baik! Aku menyerah! Kita liburan tapi hanya 5 hari saja ya!" ucap Leeteuk akhirnya sambil menghela nafas frustasi.

"Horeeeeeeee" teriak semua member Super Junior kecuali Leeteuk, dia merasa sudah dipermainkan sebagai seorang Leader.

"Woahhh~ Kyu ucapanmu yang terakhir tadi benar-benar dahsyat ya efeknya." seru sungmin kaget dengan hasil ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Yang man.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil berfikir namun sedetik kemudian dia mengerti kalimat yang dimaksud Sungmin.

"Kyuu sayang Leeteuk hyung." seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum melihat Leeteuk. Sementara Leeteuk sudah tersenyum malu-malu. Tapi senyuman menawan Kyuhyun mendadak berubah menjadi smirk evil yang mengerikan.

"Tapi BOHONG!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil berlari kearah Yesung dan bersembunyi di punggung Yesung

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! AWAS KAU YA!" teriak Leeteuk emosi. Dia sudah siap mengerkam Kyuhyun tapi ditahan oleh Siwon dan Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun asik tertawa melihat tingkah hyung tertuanya itu.

"Baik kalau sudah diputuskan! Besok pagi balik ke dorm dan beres-beres pakaian, kumpul lagi disini jam 10KST. Oke?" seru Onew mendadak semangat.

"OKE!" jawab semuanya minus Leeteuk dan Youngmin.

"Siwon, carikan mini bus buat kita, Key, Wokie dan Sungmin disini saja siapkan makan siang untuk kita. Yesung kau siapkan pakaian Wokie dan Kyuhyun kau siapkan pakaian Sungmin. Henry dan Taemin kalian ke mini market belikan snack untuk semuanya." Leeteuk segera memberi komando kepada para dongsaeng-nya dan hoobaenya

"Pakaian kita bagaimana hyung?" tanya Taemin polos. "Onew siapkan pakaian Taemin, Henry hyung akan siapkan pakaianmu" jawab Leeteuk bijak.

"Minho kau beli bahan-bahan makan siang dengan Wokie, ajak juga Taemin dan Henry."

"Sungmin dan Key siapkan tempat untuk bekal kita" lanjut Leeteuk lagi. Merasa semua sudah beres Leeteuk pun tersenyum.

"Semua sudah dapat tugas masing-masing kan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memandangi semua namja di ruangan ini satu persatu.

"Ummh. Mianhae, hyung aku mengantuk, boleh aku tidur lebih dulu?" ucap Youngmin pelan. Youngmin pikir tidak ada artinya dia ada disini lagi, itu hanya akan menambah sakit hatinya, dan dia sangat merutuki pertanyaannya diawal tadi.

"Boleh saja asalkan kau membereskan pakaianmu terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur." jawab Onew sambil meng acak-acak rambut pirang Youngmin.

"Eh!?, buat apa?" tanya Youngmin binggung. "Tentu saja supaya besok pagi kau tidak perlu repot-repot beres-beres" jawab Siwon sambil memandang dongsaeng-nya binggung.

"Me-Memangnya aku i-ikut ya?" tanya Youngmin terbata-bata kali ini dia cukup kaget.

"Tentu saja babbo! Kita liburan semua, masa kau tidak ikut, hyung macam apa aku ini!" ucap Minho pura-pura marah. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Youngmin.

"Benar, Youngmin-ah jangan berkata seakan-akan kami ini hyung yang jahat." ucap siwon sambil jongkok di depan Youngmin yang sedang duduk disofa.

Youngmin terdiam melihat Siwon jongkok di depannya tapi dia sadar kalau ajakan ini tidak menggunakan kalimat 'kami' tapi menggunakan kalimat 'kita'

satu kalimat simple tapi berarti banyak bagi Youngmin. Dan akhirnya dia pun tersenyum, senyuman paling tulus dan manis.

"Gomawo hyungie" ucap Youngmin parau, rasanya ingin sekali dia menangis sekarang, tapi dia itu namja, masa dia menangis didepan hyung-hyungnya?

Lalu Youngmin menurunkan punggungnya dan memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Dia sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia memeluk hyungnya ini.

Dia sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasa memiliki sebuah keluarga seperti ini.

Dan dia juga sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasa hatinya sehangat dan sedamai ini.

"Cheonma Youngmin-ah, mianhae hyung akhir-akhir ini tidak sempat memperhatikan mu." balas Siwon memeluk Youngmin dengan sama eratnya.

"Hiks.. Leeteuk hyung Henry juga mau dipeluk hiks.." suara rengekan Henry menghentikan kegiatan so sweet Siwon dan Youngmin.

Sementara sang perusak suasana malah sedang asik menarik-narik ujung kaos Leeteuk.

"Sini Henry peluk hyung saja" Sungmin mencoba menenangkan maknaenya yang suaranya cukup berisik itu. Henry pun merapat pada Sungmin.

"Hyung jangan berisik dong!" teriak Taemin yang ternyata sedang bermain PS dengan Kyuhyun.

Karena Taemin dan Kyuhyun asik main PS yang lain tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Taemin barusan.

"Ke kanan Taeminnie, itu hati-hati si kyuvil bikin jebakan di situ" komentar Minho yang sontak membuat semua sweatdropp

"Ya! Taeminnie lari, pasukan kyuvil akan menyerang hero mu!" teriak Minho berapi-api sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar tv.

"Nde aku tahu hyung." ucap Taemin gusar. Berkali kali badan Taemin dan Minho ikut bergerak seakan-akan jika mereka bergerak, hero Taemin akan mengikuti gerakan tubuh mereka.

Akhirnya karena mendengar seruan heboh dari Minho dan Taemin, mereka semua pun jadi ikut memperhatikan Kyu dan Taemin bermain, Setelah bermain agak lama Taemin gantian dengan Minho dan memutuskan untuk istirahat,

01:24 KST

Minho dan Kyuhyun belum juga selesai main, ruangan masih cukup gaduh ada beberapa yang masih sadar, dan ada beberapa dari mereka ketiduran di ruang TV.

Taemin, Henry, Sungmin, Key dan Youngmin sudah tertidur di karpet dilantai apatermen dengan gaya tengkurap sementara Siwon tertidur disofa panjang, Ryeowook tidur sambil duduk di sofa singel.

Dan yang masih terjaga adalah pada hyung line's minus minho dan Kyuhyun. Mereka masih asik menjadi komentator sementara maknae dan external maknae itu masih asik main PS.

"HOREEEEEEEE aku menangggg..." teriak Kyuhyun gaduh dan langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Leeteuk.

Plaaaakkk...

"Ya! Appo hyung!" protes kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi tempat mendaratnya jiakan Leeteuk.

"Jangan berteriak sekeras itu babo! Lihat sekelilingmu!" seru Leeteuk dengan suara rendah.

Kyuhyun pun memandang sekelilingnya dan nampak lah para hyung dan hoobae-nya sudah pada tepar di ruangan itu.

"Di sini hanya ada tiga kamar, kamarku, Siwon hyung dan Youngmin" ucap minho saat melihat hyungnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu tidur disini saja~" kata Kyuhyun santai dan segera merebahkan diri di karpet itu.

"Yah, kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." lanjut Onew ikut merebahkan diri di karpet. Dia rebah disamping Taemin.

Dan dia melihat wajah Taemin yang agak pucat. Mungkin Taemin kedingginan pikirnya.

"Aku akan memindahkan Youngmin kekamar. Dia paling tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin lagi pula kalau besok kita akan jalan-jalan. Bahaya kalau sampai besok Demamnya tidak turun." ucap Minho sambil berjalan kearah Youngmin yang sudah tertidur di karpet.

Dengan hati-hati Minho membalikan tubuh Youngmin dan menggendong Youngmin ala bridal style.

"Minho, kasur Youngmin King size kan?" tanya Onew, minho hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Taemin juga tidur disana ya, dia nampak kedingginan disini" lanjut Onew lagi dan kembali hanya mendapat anggukan dari Minho.

TBC


End file.
